


Interplanetary Pesky

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Relationships: Pesky Dust - Relationship
Comments: 2





	1. VS Terk and Kala

**Thanks to Possible Legal issues, Intro is in FFN, look there on my side of things, Twilight Master Emerald's FFN version of the story for more details**

* * *

**Unknown Jungle world/ ?/?**

The scene showed a large jungle like planet in the middle of space, one normally wouldn't visit this world thanks to certain issues but there were those who would to study the inhabitants, these inhabitants were called Tarzanians. **(Lack of originality I know but hard to think of alien specie names on the fly.)**

Tanzanians were were in the simplest terms humanoid or human versions of gorillas, think of how humans evolved from monkeys but with gorillas instead for a similar evolutionary line… however with some key differences.

First was that the Tarzanian's were much more muscular then humans, being evolved from Gorillas then monkeys.

That meant their bodies were more amazonian like in stature and the shortest of them would tower over a normal human by a head and a half.

Next was that while intelligent, they had their own language like most beings on other planets and it was hard to understand them on a first meeting business and most times they were pretty aggressive to outsiders, even if they didn't mean to be harmful.

Finally unlike humans who were more or less in heat on command, Tanzanians had similar states aside from one quirk… once a year for some species of Tarzanians, they go into a seriously intense heat cycle and this is where our story starts as a fairy like being was traveling through space towards this planet… this was Pesky Dust, a fairy like being called a Nemuina from Nemuimos IV, his home with the closest comparison was a nature based Wonderland from Alice and wonderland, with giant caterpillars, mushrooms, and flowers.

All in all it was a pretty good place to life and Pesky was stopping by this planet since he was getting a bit tired flying through space.

The main reason he came here was to freshen up and gather supplies for the journey back, normally he wouldn't visit this planet since he heard that the inhabitants can be aggressive but with a lack of supplies, he had no choice which resulted in him flying towards the planet to restock more or less, but who could blame him if he wanted to take a detour to explore and what not on the way.

Meanwhile on the planets ground level...

* * *

**?/?/?**

"Fucking cannot believe this… everyone has a mate for this damned heat cycle and because of me waking late, don't have a man of my own yet." A female's voice was heard while a woman was seen walking across the ground.

She was an Amazonian like being with muscles a plenty from head to toe, she wore a fur skirt of sorts and a fur bra, she had long scruffy hair that went down her powerful looking back and had fur on her arms and legs to help with the winter times while she had a tan skin tone from being out in the sun most of the time she was alive… she was actually a beauty if one ignored the muscles that she had.

Her name was Terk and she was one of her villages stronger hunters, she normally hunts large beasts with other hunters of the village she lived in and would have thought that she would get a guy or two to herself, but seems the others in the village had other ideas when the weaker women got the jump on her when Terk woke later then usual today, there was no hunting bell to wake the hunters so she sometimes missed waking at the right time.

She fumed a bit when she saw some people looking pretty romantic with one another and this caused Terk to leave the village for a bit since she didn't want to be around anyone, she knew a place where she could get cleaned up and what not that not many knew about, it was like a hot spring with a nearby waterfall that didn't have too much of an impact so Terk could get clean before she would relax in a nice relaxing bath, one of the few things she had to enjoy here when not hunting, she was a woman after all.

That caused her to carry some items she used when it came to cleaning, it was a primitive form of soap that she used and not many used it aside from one other in the village named Kala, a formally married woman and her husband Kerchak died long ago thanks to him fending off an unusually aggressive beast from the village and the wounds he got that were too much for him to bare once the adrenaline passed… it wasn't a happy day two years ago… still Kala worked to try and be happy since she doubt Kerchak would want her to be unhappy, she tried to find another to replace him, but only after a year had passed since she wanted time to mourn.

Kala would be talked about later in the story but she was similar to Terk, just a bit more aged then she was with some wrinkles near her eyes but surprisngly nothing much else and still had a pretty youthful look about her, she had brown hair and fur on her head, arms, and legs, she wore a more concervitive one piece that covered her breasts and went down to her hips, all in all she was not one to be considered unattractive at all.

But back on subject for now, Terk was heading to the bathing spot she found and was about to enter it… however thanks to her skills as a tracker and add to the fact that not many from her village knew about this place, she got on guard when she saw some kind of weird looking bag thing near the entrance of the bathing spot and saw that it was full of fruits and vegetables… this really got her curious… she knew about offworlders occasionally but they normally stay off this planet thanks to the fact that not many could understand them, a few translators did stay for a bit to teach some people how to speak a few languages but Terk never learned how… most of the time it was just because of her mainly hunting and not having time to do much.

She then entered the bathing spot and saw to her confusion a small floating being in the hotspring while they had something on their forehead, she was at a distance so she couldn't tell what species they were thanks to the steam but when she did get close enough while trying to be careful to not alart the being, she saw to her shock and to her bodies growing heat that this being had two cocks and they were massive to say the least… that caused Terk to lick her lips when she could have a lot of fun with this being.

She then got close close enough to reach for the fairy like being but instead of doing that she spoke up to get his attention.

"Hey what are you doing here!?" Terk said which made the fairy like being jolt and he looked over to see Terk.

* * *

**Character shift/ Pesky**

Pesky a few minutes ago found a pretty interesting place when he landed and found out that this place was a small lake with a waterfall and a hot spring, after he left his bag outside, he took a bit to get cleaned with the waterfall giving him more then enough water and it wasn't to strong thanks to the water being more or less restricted and he went to soak in the hotspring… honestly this felt nice to him however after some time heard a voice behind him yet he couldn't understand the language and when he looked back he saw one of the female Tarzanian's behind him and she looked ticked and was speaking to him in this strange language.

"# $#$ $" The Tarzanian woman said which made Pesky gulp and he moved to the far edge of the hot spring which didn't get a good reaction from the Tarzanian woman when she spoke her own language more and points at Pesky and his cocks and at herself for some reason though Pesky had no idea what she meant by that, she could have been asking about why he was here and he could have had tresspassed without knowing it.

"H-Hey!, I'm sorry for trespassing, I was just trying to recover after my flight here so-!" Pesky tried to say before he was shocked when his upper cock was gripped.

"O-Oh fuck!, please don't break my fellahs!" Pesky begged before he groans when the Tarzanian woman stroked his upper cock out of the blue and starts to strip from her clothing with the other hand much to Pesky's confusion… not like he was complaining… better then getting beaten up after all.

* * *

**Character shift/ Terk**

Terk was getting annoyed with all the waiting with her not being able to understand this fairy like being and it seemed he couldn't understand her so she just fucked it and reached over to grip one of his cocks and stroked the dick to show that she meant no harm.

She even started to strip from her outfit with the other hand and in no time was naked in front of the alien flier, to her Pesky was just an alien flier thanks to the wings on his back and labeled him as such.

* * *

**End of Character shift for now**

Thanks to her lack of understanding Pesky, she just ignored him talking and moved to lick his upper erect cock which caused him to shut up and he groans from the feeling when she licked from based to tip in one go while she used a hand to stroke the lower cock to not let it feel left out.

This caused Pesky to groan while he was paralyzed not only in fear but in pleasure as well, it was an odd combination but as long as he wasn't getting hurt, he wasn't complaining, for the most part Terk was just using her mouth to get Pesky lubed up since she wasn't one for much foreplay but something was really making her want to suck this cock, it could have been the heat affecting her and from the lack of males as well getting her more hot and bothered so she guessed she was just trying to impress Pesky…. Not like any female Tarzanian would blame her, Pesky had two huge cocks on him so the more of an impression she made, the higher the chance he could come back and more fun with Terk in the end.

This caused Terk to angle her head so she could open her mouth and she took the upper cock into her mouth and she bobbed her head on no time when she loved the taste, the cock was clean, it was already leaking precum, and it was already throbbing, guess Pesky had a hair trigger with blowjobs yet Terk didn't mind when she bobs her head more and more on Pesky's cock while she stroked his lower one more and more right before Pesky threw his head back and groans when he came hard inside of Terk's mouth and she got wide eyes from the amount while her breasts were hit by a large load from the lower cock.

Terk however didn't mind when she drank as much as she could while she stroked Pesky's lower cock more and more while she waited for Pesky to ride out his orgasm.

This caused Pesky to ride out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan a moment later and Terk used her tongue to clean his cock off and she keeps on stroking his cock while he shuddered and shakes from the intense orgasm he just had while Terk wrung his cock to try and get a few more drops of sperm out of him.

Though since he rode out his orgasm, she knew that Pesky would be better off doing something else and when she saw that Pesky was iron hard still, she smirks when she leaned back and stands over Pesky while he watched as Terk got in position over him and before he could say anything to stop her, she lowered her body and her ass and pussy took his cocks inside of her which made Terk groan in a very pleased way thanks to her heat really affecting her and really having her crave a good cock and she was getting that and then some right now.

She lowered her body more till she felt the upper cock of Pesky touch her cervix and she grins before she raised and lower her body and moans and groans while she played with her breasts in Pesky's view, he was blushing at the sight and groaning when he couldn't believe what was going on right now, first he thought he was trespassing and next thing he knew he was having sex with a Tarzanian out of the blue… again not like he was complaining but he didn't expect this to happen at all, all he could do right now was just go with the flow and hoped the Tarzanian woman would exhaust herself soon.

Though Pesky underestimated how long Terk would last when she keeps on riding his cocks again and again and they bashed into her cervix again and again as time went on and threaten to bash into her womb while Terk was on cloud 9 from how good the pleasure was, not many males can match up to Pesky's cocks and even then none had two cocks… she would try her best to make Pesky come back to this planet if she had some say in things, but since she didn't she would damn well make sure he remembers her when she makes her holes tighter then usual.

"O-Oh... FUCK!" Pesky called out though to Terk it might as well be gibberish though she got the idea why Pesky called out like that when Pesky came hard inside of her with a groan and Terk gasped when she felt that and groans when she came hard on Pesky's cocks which worked to milk his cocks for all they had in her pussy and ass which throbbed and pulsed as the cocks worked to unload more of their plentiful payload into Terk's eager womb and ass.

Pesky and Terk ride out their orgasms before they tapped off a bit later with Terk panting for breath while she moved to get off Pesky's cocks while Pesky pants while he laid against some rocks in the hot water, thanks to that, the sperm that fell in the water was dissolved in no time thanks to how hot the water was.

This allowed Pesky and Terk to recover somewhat though as Pesky sat up with a groan, he blushed when he saw Terk on all fours with her ass pointed at Pesky and he saw how tight her ass looked… he even saw her with a begging look on her face which made Pesky gulp, right now no words were needed when Pesky's lust got the better of him and he moved to get behind Terk and aimed his cocks at her holes and just shoved himself inside of her which made Terk groan from the feeling and in no time, Pesky was fucking her as hard and as fast as he could while his cocks barraged Terk's ass and pussy as time went on.

Terk moans and groans while she enjoyed what Pesky was doing, doing the work for a round was fine for a round or two but having Pesky take the lead was a nice change of pace, she didn't care if she could understand him or not, the two might as well be two different animals mating now in order to sate their urges, compatibility be damned.

This went on with Pesky fucking Terk while he had his hands on her toned ass cheeks and his fingers, barely sinking into the flesh, gripped her as tight as he could while he fucked her more and more while his orgasm was getting closer and closer until he made one huge thrust and his lower cock bashed into Terk's womb and he groans when he came hard inside of her which made Terk groan when she came hard on his cocks with her ass and pussy while she squirts on the ground.

The two ride out their orgasms before Pesky and Terk tapped off while Pesky groans when he fell back onto a nearby rock with a tired look on his face.

Terk chuckles a bit when she saw that and she stands up while Pesky gulps when he thought Terk would either continue or end him, not sure which would be worse, though to his surprise, Terk walked out then back in with one of the fruit that Pesky had in his backpack and she passed it to Pesky with a smile on her face… this caused Pesky to devour the fruit and the full feeling and the juices help him recover a lot and he relaxed in the water while his aching body relaxed and Terk smirks when she approached him to have more fun while he sweatdrops that this could take awhile.

However it seems Pesky's trouble were not done yet when another person was approaching the Hot spring area, that person was Kala, like canon in Tarzan, Terk was Kala's niece and Terk told Kala about the hot spring that not many knew about and Kala was heading there so she could relax, thanks to her heat kicking in, Kala had trouble being near so many males who wanted nothing more than to just sate their lust, though thanks to all the lust effecting her, she was tempted to actually give in to their advances.

However she wanted one of the males to want her for well… her… not just because she was a way to get rid of their urges.

Granted she wouldn't mind just having fun but knew that if she gave any male in her tribe any attention, they wouldn't stop pestering her later which would get annoying.

This resulted in her walking to where Terk's hotspring was, she knew that not many knew about this and less even came here since may knew that this was a bit away from the village and aside from some monsters and beasts being in the way, during this time of year, it might as well be a safe haven from any heated males.

However as she got close, Kala blinks when she heard moaning and groaning from Terk inside of the Hotspring and while she would have thought Terk invited a male here, that was tossed out the window when Terk would NEVER bring anyone here unless they were important to her, still this moaning and groaning did get Kala worked up and when she peaked into the hot spring, she blushed when she saw Terk riding Pesky's cocks while he groans while he had his hands on her hips.

"O-Oh my." Kala muttered while her body heats up… Pesky had not one but two cocks and not only were they massive, from the girth, Terk seemed to love the cocks when she really rode Pesky's cocks without holding back her lust.

Kala watched the sight for a bit while she bit her lower lip and fidgets a bit while she continues to watch Terk have fun with Pesky and used a few fingers to rub her own folds and was surprised at how wet she was… though again she didn't really care right now and just keeps on rubbing her folds while she stripped from her clothing with her free hand and used said free hand to play with one of her breasts and her breath hitched when she really went rough with her fingering while she watched Pesky and Terk have more and more fun until she gave a strained groan when she came on her fingers which though muffled when she tried to keep quiet, it was still loud enough to get Terk and Pesky's attention and Terk gave Pesky another fruit to eat and she moved to see who was there and saw to her surprise a panting Kala.

Terk blinks a bit at that before she smirks when she had an idea, as as Pesky looks on, Terk and Kala talk with Terk pointing a thumb at Pesky and Terk then pointing a finger at herself and Kala, Pesky didn't need to know the language to show that things would get pretty intense and he was right when Kala and Terk enter the Hot spring while Terk had a grin on her face though Kala looked a bit nervous.

Though it seemed after some words talked with Terk to Kala, the two moved to sit on opposites sides of Pesky and Kala stroked the upper dick and Terk strokes the lower dick… that really caused Pesky to groan from the feeling and thanks to his weakened state, all he could do was just lay back and enjoy things while he watched Kala and Terk stroke his cocks more and more before the duo lick the heads of his dicks which caused Pesky to shudder and moan from the feeling when this really got his pleasure to skyrocket.

Kala and Terk then open their mouths and take the cocks inside of their mouths and Pesky felt a strong suction a moment later.

"O-Oh f-fuck!... s-so g-good!" Pesky groans while Kala, who had some knowledge on other languages managed to understand Pesky, however thanks to her lack of use and lack of talking, best she could do for now was suck Pesky's cock harder which really made the fairy like being groan from the feeling.

After a few minutes, Pesky tossed his head back and groans when he came hard inside of Terk and Kala's mouths and Terk, being ready for the load, was able to drink it down pretty well with a little mess… Kala on the other hand was shocked by the load and was not able to take it well and she made a bit of a mess on her chin and breasts while Pesky rides out his orgasm.

When he tapped off, he groans when he felt pretty weak right now and while Terk looked a bit worried, Kala was barely able to get this out when she actually speaks with Pesky, though it was a bit slow when Kala struggles to speak Pesky's language.

"O-One… more… round?" Kala asked which surprised Pesky a bit.

"W-Wait?... you can understand me?" Pesky asked which made Kala blush a bit.

"L-Little… learning…" Kala said which told Pesky that seems some Tarzanians were learning to speak other language but looks like for Kala it wasn't much right now and Kala blushed when she asked the same question for one more round and Pesky blushed a bit.

"W-Well… let me eat some food first and sure." Pesky said which made Kala nod her head and she spoke to Terk and though Terk frowns, she nods her head when her aunt had a point, can't have fun if Pesky was out like a light.

This caused Kala and Terk to get Pesky plenty of food and water so he could recover while he ate the food with gusto.

This caused Pesky to feel great relief when he felt strength flow through his body again while he burps a bit and covered his mouth while Kala and Terk giggle at that.

After Pesky took another moment to get cleaned, he and Terk and Kala were back in the fun thanks to Pesky's second wind, he had Kala on her back and Terk on Kala while the duo faced one another and Pesky had his cocks aimed at their folds and rubbed his cocks against their soaked passages in teasing ways.

That caused the two Tarzanians to moan from the feeling and they groan when Pesky pushed his hips forward and his cocks slowly went into Terk and Kala's pussies and stretched their folds wide and Kala groans loudly when her folds took Pesky's cock for the first time.

Pesky takes a bit to let Kala adjust and after a minute or two, he heard Kala speaking.

"R-Ready." Kala said to let Pesky know she was ready and after a moment, Pesky starts to thrusts his hips and in no time he was thrusting his hips back and forth which caused his cocks to ram into Kala and Terk's pussies again and again and as time went on, Pesky's orgasm slowly approached him and he could feel Kala and Terk getting close to climaxing and after two minutes of nonstop intense thrusts, Pesky made one big thrust and he groans when he came hard inside of the two Tarzanian's wombs which made the two woman gasp and they climaxed hard on Pesky's cocks to milk his dicks for all they had.

The next round showed Kala taking charge with one round while Terk took a moment to eat some fruit and with Kala leaking a bit of breast milk thanks to Pesky playing with her breasts while she rides his cocks, she stopped riding his dicks and used a hand to force Pesky to suck one of her breasts when she leaned down to give him a good angle to do so and while he was a bit surprised, he just went with it and sucks the milk from Kala's breast since he was getting a bit thirsty.

Kala lets Pesky sate his thirst with one breast before she switched breasts and had Pesky suck the other and moans when she felt sweet relief in her breasts thanks to what Pesky was doing.

After Pesky takes a moment to drink his fill, Kala rides his cocks again while she leaned back and Pesky groans from the feeling while he just couldn't think of anything else while Kala rides his cocks more and more while his upper cock bashed into Kala's cervix again and again and as Kala gets close to cumming, she made one big drop and groans when she not only took Pesky's cock into her womb, his lower cock went much deeper into her ass as a result and Pesky yells when he came like a geyser into Kala's pussy and ass.

The final round showed Pesky, Terk, and Kala in an new position with Terk and Kala laying on the ground while they had their asses in the air and while their asses touch one another to keep their asses pointing at the roof while their legs hanged in the air while they had their hands on their back and their elbows were on the ground for support.

Pesky was in the air over them and he was fucking their pussies again and the two woman groan from the feeling since this position was pretty new to them, and while Pesky was fucking them hard while he had his hands on Terk's ass, he had a finish in mind when he pulled his cocks free and while the two woman were confused, thanks to some quick gestures for them to get up and while they were confused when they got on their knees, Pesky managed to get them to stroke his cocks and while they went to try and suck his dicks, Pesky prevented that when he placed his hands on their foreheads and shook his head no and while that would confuse the ladies, they keep on stroking his cocks while they could tell Pesky was getting close.

A moment later, Pesky threw his head back and groans when he came hard on Terk and Kala's faces and breasts and while they were surprised by that and had to close their eyes, they keep on stroking his cocks and felt more of Pesky's sperm landing on their bodies and when Pesky tapped off with a groan, he pants for breath while he looks at Terk and Kala while their faces, breasts, and stomachs were covered with sperm… good thing they could clean their bodies off with the waterfall and the hot spring though Kala and Terk were a bit busy using their fingers to clean some sperm on their bodies and saw Pesky moving to get one last bite to eat and Kala speak to Pesky after he got his body cleaned one last time.

"You… leaving?" Kala asked while Pesky, after he got dressed, nods his head.

"Yeah… I have a home to go back to… but I'll visit if I'm in the area again." Pesky said before he moved to kiss Terk and Kala on the cheeks where their faces were clean which made the two blush a bit while Pesky smiles at the two Tarzanians.

"See you later… oh and my name is Pesky Dust, who are you two?" Pesky asked and Kala smiles a bit when she points at herself.

"Kala…" Kala said before she points at Terk.

"Terk…" Kala said when she introduced themselves and Pesky smiles at the two.

"Nice names, see you later Kala, Terk, hopefully we will meet again… hopefully under better met circumstances." Pesky said before he flew away and into space while Terk and Kala watched Pesky go and they look at one another a moment later.

"Seems you had fun Aunt Kala." Terk said while Kala blushed a bit and talks with Terk in the Tarzanian language.

"Yeah… though knowing you… you probably forced that Pesky Dust guy into this so if we see him again… you better apologize young lady and hopefully we can talk with him if he comes back…" Kala said while she had a blush on her face.

Terk blushed a bit when she was a bit forceful though she chuckles at her aunt.

"Well considering how well equipped he was, might as well learn Sorry at least, he should get it if he comes back for more soon hehe." Terk said while Kala rolled her eyes.

"Lets just get clean so we can relax… I feel pretty satisfied right now." Kala said before she approached the water fall to clean her body off and as the scene fades to black, Terk chuckles and approached the waterfall while the camera turned to show sparkles in the air that fades fully when the scene faded to black.

* * *

**(End of First chapter, possible added chapters will be added based on requesters request if he/she wants more.)**


	2. VS Wilykit (80's version)

**Like previous chapter's intro, the full Intro is in FFN, look it up if you are curious**

* * *

**?/?/?**

As the streak flew by the ship, it showed a fairy like being flying through space, their size was barely enough to match an adult human from head to waist… this was Pesky Dust, a Nemuina from Nemunimos IV, but you readers already know this by now so we will skip the looks and show the story by seeing Pesky fly towards a new planet, this one was called third Earth by a scanner Pesky had… it was a month or so since he was last off Nemunimos IV and this time he was coming to this planet to examine some plants here, this planet had a similar composition to Earth but it was more primitive and more on the medieval age in some places and caveman like in some… a few had more advance tech but that was a rare thing thanks to the rare crash landing from some ships from space.

As Pesky flew through the skies, he flew through a forest-like area and noticed something on the ground, not part of the usual scenery.

"Hmmm?" Pesky hummed as he flew closer and saw to his shock a beautiful looking woman on the ground… on closer inspection he was surprised to see that this was a shapely and knocked out Thunderian female, the Thundarian logo on the front of her outfit was more or less a dead giveaway… she had clothing that left little to the imagination when she had perky C to D sized breasts, wide hips, and a nice round ass with a strong toned body though her body was covered with a blue and pink outfit and only the right shoulder was seen while she herself had bright orange hair that was not only poofy but seemed to rise towards the sky with a single black streak that shot up right to the tip of the hair.

She also had a cute face that made Pesky blush

Pesky knew about their kind thanks to the fact that while endangered they were a slowly recovering species thanks to a few male and females of the species popping up over the years… their home planet Thundera was destroyed somehow so some hopped here to Third Earth for a time… though he could wonder about things later, for now he moved to get the Thundarian out from the open in case there were predators… though he did wonder why she was all the way out here.

**An hour earlier...**

* * *

**Third Earth/ Forest/ Thundarian woman**

The scene now showed the Thundarian woman as she walked through the forest with a frown on her face… her name was Wilykit and after her body fully matured she was in heat right now and highly irritable since she couldn't find a male that could satisfy her, either they were too small and could barely last, or too weak which didn't interest her, and any good male she did find was either already claimed or in the process of getting claimed, she would settle for anything with a cock right now.

The reason for that mentality is pretty simple… not many Thundarians were around, sure she could ask a possible male friend to be a surrogate but that was in the future… for now she just wanted to get fucked by a real male… simple as that.

She went on a hoverboard to a nearby area so she could vent, either with a serious masterbation session to help her cool down or to hunt a few beasts to help distract her from her issues right now.

Though as she flew through the forest, she noticed something nearby and went to look and after parking her hoverboard nearby, she walked through the forest towards what got her attention and saw it was a weird looking mushroom, she didn't recognize the kind of Mushroom it was and figured it must be a new kind of mushroom, sometimes when visitors from space stopped by, they unintentionally brough seeds or just the full plant or something plant like here… that was more then enough for things to spread if the plant was compatible with the soil here and since the planet here was more or less earth… or a third earth… the soil was pretty compatible with many types of plants.

Wilykit then poked at the mushroom when it looked pretty spongy… the shape of it was a bit… provocative when it looked like a dick and she gulped when it looked pretty hard… she had a pretty kinky idea with this mushroom though before she could try anything something sprayed from the tip and it was a cloud of spores and Wilykit yowled when she was hit full on in the face and her face burned for a moment though that was from some spores hitting her eyes and a moment later her body heats up to extreme levels and she passed out a moment later… it wouldn't be until nearly an hour passed and Pesky found her...

* * *

**A couple hours later…**

The scene showed Pesky while he had Wilykit on a pile of leaves that were stacked in a way to make a faux bed for her while she rests, she was still out for a bit and Pesky was examining some spores that were on a nearby mushroom and hums when he pulled out a complex looking device and starts to analyze it… though as he did… Wilykit woke from her sleep with a light groan though thanks to how preoccupied Pesky was, he never noticed her or the slightly dazed look on her face when she looks around and she looked like she was sweating a bit and after noticing Pesky, she licked her lips when she got to her feet pretty smoothly while Pesky hums as he found some info while Wilykit moved to undress while Pesky was unaware as he was too interested in the info he found on the mushroom.

A moment later Pesky was about to get to the side effects of getting sprayed by the Mushrooms spores but before he could really read them… he got gripped on the shoulders out of the blue and jolts and he looks back and shrieked when he saw Wilykit giving him a pretty scary grin while she was nude... this really caught him off guard… so much so that he dropped the device and the screen was seen as the side effects were seen when the info fully loaded.

 _ **"Side effects of the mushroom… puts the person in a heated state… makes them highly aggressive as well… if a person in heat is hit with these spores, then their heat and aggression will be amplified many fold… struggling against the target and if you are caught is a bad idea, just let them do what they want and it will end soon."**_ The screen said though it wasn't vocal so Pesky didn't get the idea when he tried to get out of Wilykit's hands after she forced Pesky onto his back.

That irritated Wilykit greatly, thanks to her heated state and aggression, she had a pretty simple thought… do not let this male slip from her fingers and she tightened her grip on Pesky's arms which made him cringe when he felt like his arms would snap if she strengthened her grip more and just laid there without moving which caused the heated Wilykit to smirk while she used her clawed hand to cut Pesky's robe off and while she did seem a bit disappointed when she saw a pair of tiny dicks… she was surprised by the two cocks though… but a male was a male and she needed fun she moved to used her hands to stroke Pesky's cocks which made him groan lightly while he felt relief that he wasn't getting his arms broken while his cocks slowly get harder and harder over time.

Wilykit smirks when Pesky was getting erect… however she starts to drool a bit when they were getting bigger and bigger then she thought… she would have been scared when she saw two foot long cocks but thanks to her lust driven state and the spores pretty much messing with her, she was pretty much going with a need to get fucked right now that can't be stopped and this was bolstered when she moved to lick his cocks with her rough tongue and Pesky groans when he couldn't help but shudder from the feeling… her tongue was just so eager to lick his cocks that he was stunned from the pain and pleasure he was getting and after a couple minutes Wilykit moved to sit on his face while her pussy was directly over his mouth.

Thanks to what happened on the planet with the Tarzanian's, Pesky wasn't helpless as initally thought when he moved to lick Wilykit's pussy and she groans from the feeling and stroked both cocks with her hands when she felt so good right now and pressed her pussy towards Pesky's mouth and his tongue was able to get deeper into Wilykit's pussy and she really groans from that as her hands stroked Pesky off faster from base to tip.

This went on a bit with the two pleasing one another while Wilykit angles her head so that she could take the upper cock into her mouth and used both hands to stroke off the lower cock while her tongue worked to please the upper cock's upper side and Pesky groans while he had his hands on Wilykit's ass and his tiny fingers sunk into her powerful yet soft ass cheeks and this made Pesky blush when he wondered how soft her ass would feel when he fucked it… sure this wasn't very wanted but if this was going to be a common thing with him getting dominated by women… he might as well go with the flow so he won't get his body injured since his arms were nearly snapped by Wilykit.

Wilykit moans more from the feeling when she felt Pesky grip her ass getting gripped and sucked Pesky's upper cock harder as a result while she stroked the lower one, thanks to how turned on she was and how backed up Pesky was, the duo kept pleasing one another before Pesky throws his head back and Wilykit groan or muffly moans while they both climaxed, Pesky filling Wilykit's mouth with his load from the upper cock and fired his sperm into the air which thankfully missed him from the lower cock and Wilykit's juices pretty much spray onto his face which he lapped up to try and help make Wilykit's orgasm get stronger.

While that happened, Wilykit worked to drink as much sperm as she could while she stroked the lower cock to help Pesky ride out his orgasm until she and Pesky tapped off and Pesky pants for breath while his cocks stayed hard and that pleased Wilykit when she recovered from her orgasm and moved to get off Pesky's face and licks her lips when she moved to move over Pesky's cocks and purrs when she had to stand on her tiptoes to even get the cocks to aim at her pussy and ass.

Pesky just gulps while he looks on as Wilykit lowered her body after using her hands to hold the cocks steady and she and Pesky groans when his cocks slowly enter her ass and pussy… she felt so full right now and she actually came again from the penetration and though her ass was dry for a moment, thanks to her sucking Pesky's cock, it was decently lubed enough to not cause real damage when she felt some pain… though she seemed to enjoy the discomfort being a fighter and all and she growls lightly as she worked to take more of Pesky's cocks into her.

This then lets her take the two cocks pretty deep and she lowered her body more, she had to stop a few times to adjust but all in all she was enjoying how full she was.

Pesky in the meantime grits his teeth when Wilykit was so tight, he never got Wilykit's name but hopefully he could get her name later but for now he was just glad his first shot was out of the way so he would last longer… his first shot was always the fastest and as Wilykit adjusted, she started to raise and lower her hips and she moans when the two massive cocks in her went in and out at a slow rate.

Pesky pants a bit when he felt Wilykit moving faster and faster as time goes on and as that happened, Pesky used his tiny feet on the ground and thrusts his hips upward which caused his cocks to barrage Wilykits holes and she moans, groans, and purrs from the feeling as she enjoyed the feeling and lets Pesky fuck her to his hearts content, he then sat up and gripped Wilykit's ass cheeks and he used his floating to his advantage so he wouldn't need to use a physical object to support his body and it lets him fuck Wilykit hard like he was technically fucking her on all fours yet it was just her just squatting low to the ground and stayed still while she played with her beasts.

Quite a bit of time happened as Wilykits pleased moans and groans were heard in the forest while Pesky had a tight grip on Wilykit's ass and he continues to fuck her harder and faster while Wilykit moans while she could feel her orgasm approaching and had a fucked up look on her face as she rides Pesky's cocks harder and faster while Pesky fucked her harder and used his right hand to smack her ass again and again.

"AH!" Wilykit moans out when each smack hit her ass and she felt pretty pleased with how Pesky was doing as he fucked her harder and faster.

This went on for a minute straight with Pesky fucking Wilykit and she tossed her head back and groans when she came hard on Pesky's dicks and Pesky in turn groans when he came hard inside of the Thundarian woman's pussy and ass which caused her pussy and ass to milk his cocks for all they had when her inner walls massaged his cocks to get more sperm from him.

As that happened, Wilykit felt greatly fatigued and before Pesky knew what happened mid orgasm, Wilykit fell back and was out like a light again with a content look on her face and while Pesky, trapped under her for the most part, funnily enough, Pesky's data pad item was on its side and when he looked over… he got a half lidded look on his face.

" _ **Warning, target of heat inducing spores will pass out once they have acquired enough semen, will return to normal safely when they wake."**_ The device said while Pesky facepalms and as he tried to get free… but thanks to the angle and his cocks being the main reason for him being stuck… he blushed a bit and sighs when he starts to thrust his hips and Wilykit moans in her sleep as Pesky fucked her hard so he could fuck her enough for his erections to go down once enough loads were fired… though in the meantime it didn't mean Pesky couldn't have his own fun.

**Hours later...**

Wilykit woke with a groan while she found herself in her house on her bed and she looked confused for a moment… last thing she remembered was heading to the forest to hunt or something and next thing she remembered was finding that weird mushroom and getting sprayed in the face… after that… well… Wilykit blushed brightly and could make an earth tomato jealous with how red she looked… she remembered EVERYTHING she did to Pesky and while she didn't know his name, she felt both satisfied yet conflicted since she did force herself onto the alien being.

She got up from the bed a moment later after she sniffed a few times when she smelt something good in the air.

When she got to her feet, she felt a soreness of sorts from her pelvic area and she blushed more from that… and when she looked at her body she found out she was naked… clean but naked... for now she shook off her soreness when she walked out of the room after getting dressed she saw Pesky while he was cooking some eggs on her stove while he floats in front of it and when he noticed Wilykit he points a thumb at the table.

"Sit, we can talk after I cook you some breakfast, you were out for awhile." Pesky said while he flipped some eggs and while Wilykit would have said something… her growling stomach caused her to blush and she moved to sit for now as Pesky continues to cook.

It took him a few minutes and he made flipped eggs, cooked bacon, and some toast and after he placed the plates on the table, he went to get drinks and in no time had juice on the table, after Pesky got his share, he passed a larger share to Wilykit and she was eating the good food in no time while Pesky ate at a slower but still quick rate.

It took the duo a few minutes, but when they finished, Pesky placed the dishes in the sink in the kitchen and he moved to sit at the table and relaxed.

"Phew… nice meal." Pesky said while Wilykit pats her stomach.

"Yeah… you can say that again...whoever you are." Wilykit said while she looks at Pesky and he looks at her.

"Name's Pesky Dust, not sure how much you remember but pretty sure were way overdue in an introduction at least." Pesky said while Wilykit blushed a bit.

"Y-Yeah… names Wilykit, formerly of the Thundercats, we helped liberate 3rd earth from an evil being years ago and well… things just got better after that, sorry for what happened… remembered nearly breaking your arms and… other things." Wilykit said while Pesky blushed a bit as he and Wilykit kept quiet for a moment.

"Yeah… still you should be more careful with plants, some like that can really have deadly effects and while… unexpected, we should be thankful that the spores were just a side effect and didn't have a deadly effect or a permanent effect, some plants can be so toxic that brain damage can happen or worse." Pesky explained while he had a serious look on his face while Wilykit had a blush on her face again when she couldn't argue with that… honestly she should have known better but her heat really made her careless.

Pesky sees the look and smiles when he knew his words of warning would stick after this… though… he did have a thought… if he was going to be put into the situation then why not enjoy himself a bit.

"Still… if that didn't happen pretty sure we wouldn't have met so silver lining there..." Pesky said with a smirk as Wilykit blinks and looks at Pesky.

"Huh?... thought you would be wanting to leave after breakfast and stuff after what I did, why the small talk?" Wilykit sai which caused Pesky to smirk.

"Well… considering I maybe in more situations like this… why don't you and I make a deal while I'm on your planet… I scratch your back you scratch mind." Pesky asked which confused Wilykit.

"What do you mean?" Wilykit asked.

"Simple… you show me around your planet near this town since I'm more or less here to study the plants and in exchange… we could have some fun if you want… I'll need the experience if I want to deal with aggressive women if this is going to be a repeat of me getting jumped on… long story that deals with Tarzanians and now you… point is if I can't overpower them… might as well work to outlast them depending on the situation… so why not do that by asking you for a good time when you were oh so eager last time." Pesky said with a tease near the end and Wilykit blushed a bit.

"H-Hey!, I was under that mushroom's effect." Wilykit said while Pesky looks amused.

"Maybe… but from what I heard, you were pretty desperate to find a male… maybe part of you wanted one and didn't matter if it was forced or not… well if you don't want any more fun I can understand, I'll just get ready to go then." Pesky said while Wilykit gulps a bit when she heard that and as Pesky starts to get up, she used her hand to grip his wrist.

"W-Wait!" Wilykit said which made Pesky smirk.

"Yes?" Pesky said when he looks at Wilykit as she had a blush on her face.

"I-I'll… show you around… but only if you agree to give me a good time and I want an advance before we leave today." Wilykit said to try and get some control back.

Pesky didn't mind the attempt though he did grin a bit.

"Alright… let's head to your room or maybe we could have fun on the table here… heard you Thundarians can be pretty wild so your call." Pesky said which made Wilykit blush more from how different Pesky was… seems as long as he could talk with a partner instead of getting forced, seems his personality gets a bit bold.

"R-Right… let's do this in the bedroom for now." Wilykit said with a small blush on her face and as Pesky smirks, the scene shifts to show Wilykit on her back on the bed as Pesky ate her out and Wilykit groans when Pesky had his hands on Wilykit's ass and her legs were held in the air when Wilykit gripped her own ankles.

All in all she was groaning and panting as she let Pesky please her pussy while her pussy was quickly getting wet as time went on, Pesky went pretty slow to enjoy the moment since he never got to do this much except for getting out of desperate situations… would help him if he needed to locate sweet spots that he would need to hit later if he tried to eat out another lady on a future date… hopefully humanoid.

Though as Pesky ate out Wilykit more, his cocks got iron hard as a result and he had to angle them so that the rested on the bed while pointing upward and his upper cock prods Wilykit's ass a bit which made her groan from the feeling, she remembered the feeling of the cocks in her holes and that made her really eager to get by the foreplay so that they could get to the good part… but Pesky was pretty good as he ate her out that she let him continue and as he did so, her orgasm gets closer and closer while her toes curl and her claws flexed a bit from her fingertips when she fought to keep her legs from trying to pull Pesky up to her.

Thankfully for Wilykit, her orgasm approached her quickly and she tossed her head back and yowls when she came on Pesky's face, her orgasm was rather intense though not the same level as last time and Pesky pretty much worked to lap up as much juice as he could that hit his face while he kept his eyes closed… all in all when Wilykit tapped off, she pants for breath and lets her ankles go and her legs fell to rest on the next to Pesky as he moved to sit on his keeps and smiles at Wilykit.

"So how did I do?" Pesky asked while Wilykit chuckles a bit as she gets her bearings.

"H-Hehe… damn that was some good tonguework." Wilykit muttered as Pesky smirks.

"Thanks… you got any lube for my lower cock or mind giving it some of your own lube?, pretty sure I won't be able to do much… besides I did give you some good tonguework so mind returning the favor?" Pesky said when he stroked both his cocks with his hands and Wilykit blushed but licked her lips and a moment later, she was sucking Pesky's lower cock while he moans from the feeling when Wilykit worked to suck his lower cock and really got into it when she purrs and enjoyed the taste while she used a hand to stroke Pesky's upper cock at the base and Pesky shuddered while he used one of his free hands to stroke the upper cock that couldn't be touched and this went on for a bit with Pesky getting sucked off and slowly felt his orgasm approaching and that was felt from both cocks when they throbbed harder as time went on.

Pesky would have pulled Wilykit off his cock but with the look in her eyes… well Pesky just lets her suck his cock more and a moment later, he groans when he came inside of Wilykit's mouth with great force which caused her eyes to widen from the surprise and she tried to drink the sperm as best as she could and his upper cock fired a few shots that went over Wilykid and a few weaker shots when Pesky rides out his orgasm gave weak spurts and the sperm hits Wilykit's ass a few times and Pesky groans when he tapped off fully.

Wilykit pulled her mouth off the cock she had in her mouth after she managed to get most of the sperm she drank down her throat and had to work to get the rest in her mouth down while Pesky pants for a second while she waits for Wilykit to finish and when she did, she moved to get on her back and spreads her legs.

"Alright… now that were both warmed up, time to give it to me good before we go on that tour." Wilykit said which made Pesky lick his lips as he got in position and aimed his cocks at Wilykit's folds and asshole… he then slowly forced his cocks into her which made her groan from the full feeling she got just now that was working its way up her pussy and ass.

When Pesky got his cocks deep enough into Wilykit's holes, he starts to fuck her hard since he knew she wouldn't mind if he got a bit rough and Wilykit groans and moans from the feeling as she gripped the bed sheets and her toes gripped the bed as well when her fingers and toes curl from the pleasure she was getting.

It took a few minutes but thanks to Wilykits lack of a aphrodisiac she grits her teeth and yowls when she came hard on Pesky's cocks all of a sudden and he had to focus to not blow while he keeps on fucking Wilykit even through her tightness and this really made her moan from the feeling while she wrapped her legs around Pesky's waist carefully so she wouldn't hit his wings and this caused Pesky to really pound away at Wilykit's pussy and ass.

It took a few minutes for Pesky to fuck Wilykit to another orgasm and when he felt his control slipping he made sure to fuck Wilykit hard enough to maker her shift a bit on the bed with each thrust and a minute later Pesky groans when he pushed his cocks deep into Wilykit's holes and she gasped and yowled from another climax when she felt Pesky's load entering her womb and ass which made her womb and stomach bloat big time.

The duo ride out their orgasms before they tapped off and pant for breath while Pesky chuckles a bit when he recovered.

"So… want to continue this or go and get that tour?" Pesky asked while Wilykit smirks.

"Well this planet isn't going anywhere so the tour can wait, keep going until you fire blanks, we can rest up and get you that tour and if you are ever in the neighborhood, well I don't mind repeat visits… hopefully less spore induced." Wilykit said which made Pesky grin.

"Fine by me, might as well go out tomorrow… for now time to see how long we can go." Pesky said before he starts to fuck Wilykit again which made her moan and groan from the feeling and gripped the beg tightly and her claws dug into the sheets a bit and she keeps her legs wrapped around Pesky's waist to keep him inside of her as he took her again and again in different positions some involved riding Pesky, some involved doggystyle positions, some even involved some titfucking but those would be detailed later if Pesky ever made a return visit back to Third Earth… though given how well he got along with Wilykit, this would be a certainty if he was ever in the neighborhood.

The scene then fades to black as the sounds of Wilykit getting pleased by Pesky continues long into the night and fades fully when the scene and the sounds end.

* * *

**(End of one-shot… or more like Chapter 2 of Interplanetary Pesky, if Requester requests a new chapter, will make more at a later date.)**


	3. Pesky and Wilykit (80's version) VS Midna and Futa Shadow double

**No Intro here in A03 version**

* * *

**Third Earth/ ?/?**

The scene showed a wide open forest in the middle of the afternoon while day was slowly turning to night.

Now one may wonder why the scene was here of all places but the answer was clear because thanks to various magical properties, there was actually a tree based city here… the Catch, it can only entered and exited either with a spell or by waiting till Dusk or Dawn for natural portals to enter.

This place which will be seen soon is the forest City of the Twili, Imp like creatures who if they use some magical energy can temporary attain a more taller form that very in sizes and shapes.

Now one may wonder again why Twili were here… but the fact of the matter was it was a raw coincidence, if this was a dimension where beings like Pesky Dusts exists with beings like Wilykit and there was magic on third earth, many can't exactly complain if magical beings on a magical planet happened to be there.

Though if one thing was important, this wasn't on Hyrule… or was it?... Hyrule was just a country on an unnamed planet so who knows where Hyrule would be in this wide open universe and it just so happens to be on third earth.

The Narrator is rambling a bit so let's get back to the main part of the story where the scene showed one of the tree like houses where a certain Twili lived as she napped on a bed while some kind of stone like max was on a nightstand next to her... like most they were short like beings naturally, being around 3 to 4 feet tall, but this Twili in particular was well rounded with, to her people, rather generous proportions of D to E cup breasts and wide hips with a perfect bubble butt… though to others, might as well be a modest C at best to larger beings cases in this smaller Twili state.

This Twili had yellow to orange hair and that was the brightest part of her body, the next brightest thing was light blue rune like lines, the rest of her body was a mix of white and black with the black part of her body acted like some sort of cloth for her since it hid her important bits like nipples and pussy from sight at a distance, up close and you could see dark black nipples and her pussy was pretty much tight looking and a dark black as well which hid things more.

She also had red to orange colored eyes while the yellow part was on the outer parts of her eyes, like if we use a comparison between Twili and humans, the yellow part would be where the white was.

Currently she was napping since the forest City of Twilight was in a perpetual state of well… Twilight… and the city was designed to make things comfortable for all by being made to allow all the Twili to have various homes thanks to many spells the City was enchanted with.

But right now the Twili was waking and she sat up on the bed and yawns before she rubbed her eyes cutely.

This particular Twili was named Midna, Princess of Twilight, her mother was more or less in charge while Midna was free to do whatever she wanted, that was mainly Midna wondering around and occasionally pranking or messing with others outside of the city, most pranks were relatively harmless though Midna did have a reputation of her forcing herself on outsiders that got her interest, she was a bit sadistic like that but no one was physically harmed by her in the long run.

Currently the scene showed her floating over the ground as she got started on her day that mostly resulted in her getting a bite to eat and bathing in a natural hot tub of sorts.

She hums when she washed her body and removed her mask like hat from her head, most Twili were magically gifted beings so she had many abilities that could help in things other then combat.

For example, Midna had a ability to make a shadow double of herself which was washing her back for her in the tub and other things, the double was adaptable and barely required energy and had some extra perks with it and add the mask like bit on Midna's face which helped focus her powers, she could do much much more than usual which will be explored later soon.

That's when Midna left her home after getting ready for the day and after a few hours of doing her usual things in the hidden city, she went to the border and used a quick spell to exit and used another to make herself zip between shadows in the world, one thing about Twili that was different than their game counterparts, they could exist in the sun without any outside source but their powers are strongest in the shade and in their own pocket Dimension where they have Darkness everywhere.

Still enough of plot stuff, for now we watch as Midna flys from the shadows of trees at a rapid pace as a form of fast travel since she can launch herself from shadows at a faster and faster rate like some form of pseudo speed boost.

She normally took a random direction since she could pretty much go anywhere as long as there were shadows to boost her speed constantly, she made it to a certain village where Thundarians lived and smirks when she pranked a few of them, either by stealing and eating the occasional food that some had set out for some comical reactions, to stuff like stealing clothing and placing them in trees like if some ladies were in a hotspring… really made it hard for Midna to hold back on laughing… keyword was hard but not impossible.

After she had her fun, she was floating around one of the homes… she floats to a higher floor and rests in one of the shadows for now… though she would have if she didn't hear moaning and groaning from one of the windows which got her attention.

" _Hmmm?... wonder what that could be."_ Midna thought though she smirks when she had a good idea… maybe two Thundarians having fun with one another?

Though when Midna looked through the window, she was half right when she saw a Thundarian having fun in the bedroom… well… she was surprised to see that the male in the room was a Nemuina and well… Midna blushed when she saw that this Nemuina was packing two huge cocks that looked delicious to her… right now the Thundarian was laying on her back while she had her legs spread as the Nemuina was fucking her hard on top of her while he had his tiny hands on her breasts.

It was surprisingly getting Midna worked up well while she used a hand to rub her pussy as she looked on as the two before her continue their fun.

"O-Oh f-fuck Pesky!, I'm getting close!" The Thundarian said when she unintentionally introduced Pesky to Midna while Pesky fucked the Thundarian harder.

"S-Same here W-Wilykit… about to b-blow in your holes!" Pesky said when he introduced the Thundarian to Midna unintentionally and after a minute, Pesky gave one good thrust and both his cocks went balls deep into Wilykits pussy and ass and Pesky groans when he climaxed beyond hard inside of Wilykit's ass and pussy which made her moan hard when she climaxed hard on Pesky's cocks when she felt her womb getting filled by Pesky's loads.

Midna bit her lower lip when she was roughly fingering her pussy and had to fight to keep a groan from being heard when she came on her fingers right as Pesky came in Wilykit and as he rode out his orgasm, Midna tapped off and lightly pants for breath out of sight, thankfully she could be camouflaged to most and was using it so she could look inside of the window without being seen since her head was well over the windowsill.

After she recovered, she looked into the room and saw Pesky and Wilykit kissing a bit before Pesky pulled himself free and moved to lay next to Wilykit.

"F-Fuck… really needed that after that early morning trek." Pesky said while Wilykit chuckles with an arm over her head.

"Y-Yeah… fuck." Wilykit said before she looks at Pesky.

"I'm going to take a nap and recover for later treks around the nearby woods… say a couple hours?" Wilykit said which made Pesky chuckle.

"Y-Yeah… a nap… going to get a drink and something to eat first." Pesky said as he got up from the bed and floats out of the room while he didn't bother getting dressed and Midna smirks when she got a good look at his cocks which would be cleaned soon and saw how hung Pesky was and Midna decided that Midna had an itch that needed to be scratched and Pesky would be the one to scratch it when she left for now, her powers would be stronger at night and she did want Pesky and Wilykit to recover, more so on Pesky, she could care less about Wilykit but in case she would get in the way… well she had a shadow double she can use to keep her occupied but she wanted to be prepared just in case so she left the duo alone for now so she can get ready.

Hours passed with Pesky and Wilykit leaving the house 3 hours later and Midna went into the house so she could wait for them to get back.

She even went to get a bite to eat from Wilykits refrigerator and in no time, she ate a turkey sandwich and got some soda from a dispenser and was watching the TV, she had her shadow double keep watch for Wilykit and Pesky in case they came back.

It took an hour or so, but the double sent a signal to Midna after she used the bathroom in Wilykit's home and was washing her hands in the sink and smirks when she dismissed the double and moved to hide in the shadows while she waits for Pesky and Wilykit to enter the house.

After the duo entered the house, Wilykit and Pesky went to get a bite to eat and drink after their trek around various locations.

This mostly went from Pesky observing plants and studying them to just adventuring around the land since this planet was interesting, the planet of the Tarzanian's was a miss of sorts to him since when he went there, he ran into Terk and Kala though to be fair, it wasn't a bad visit in the end… maybe he should go back there to see the duo... Wilykit on her end was giving a tour of the nearby lands and it was informative for Pesky and sometimes they had fun after the tours were over, honestly that was nice for Wilykit since she didn't have issues with her heat cycle since it came and went but she enjoyed the sex so much that she came onto Pesky many times which resulted in them getting it on daily.

Anyway back to the present with the duo in the house, Wilykit looks in the refrigerator and noticed that some food was missing but chalked it up to Pesky getting a good meal earlier and after she got her own food, she and Pesky, when he got his own meal, were eating and relaxing to cool down and what not, after that the duo went to the bedroom to get cleaned and after the duo got cleaned with Pesky going after Wilykit… well… Wilykit was smirking at Pesky when she stands next to the floating fairy-like alien.

"So… want to do the usual fun before bed?, you are about to head off world tomorrow so might as well give you an good time to remember so it may help you visit." Wilykit said which caused Pesky to smile.

"Sure, I can go a round or two before sleeping so what do you want to do first?" Pesky ask as he starts to remove his clothing while Midna in the shadows smirks when she saw this and as Wilykit starts to remove her outfit, a portal under Pesky opened and a large hand of Darkness gripped him and as Pesky yelled in panic which caused Wilykit, after she removed her shirt during the scream, to frown as she tried to help Pesky, she recogized the shadows being controlled as Twili magic and knew this would be bad in a number of ways… however she was tackled to the bed by Midna's shadow double and it sat on her while more shadows moved from under the bed to restrain her wrists and ankles.

Once that happened, Pesky was pulled towards the ground and as Wilykit called Pesky's name in worry, the scene fades to black but not in a scene ending way, all Pesky saw was pure Darkness for a moment before he was pulled into a more greyish area which gave some form of light for him so he could look around the area he was in… aside from that one spot… everywhere else was pretty much pure darkness all around… he wasn't even sure which way was up or down since he was floating in a void of sorts if he could call it that… though he did feel like he was being watched right now and he heard giggling a moment later.

"My my… look at what I caught… a Fairy in a kitty's clutches… hopefully she won't mind if I have some fun with you while she is busy with my Shadow double." Pesky heard from nowhere.

The language to him sounded unintelligible but it sounded like he could understand the words in perfect english like the meaning of those words were being sent into his head and translated for him… he wasn't sure how that worked but he wasn't complaining since he could understand his latest attacker.

As Pesky looks around, he heard giggling more while he worried for his safety… though given the context of the females words if this being was female from the tone… this was more or less him being forced to have more fun against his will if this was a big pattern for him.

"Really?, because it seems to me you just want a good time if this kind of pattern for me is any indication… I've already been through this twice, technically three times with getting overpowered by women and pretty much used for their pleasure so do your worst, doubt you could do much more than a Tarzanian woman and a Thundarian woman." Pesky said while crossing his arms as Midna giggles.

"Maybe physically sure, I heard brutes like Tarzanian's are musclebound neanderthals and that Thundarian woman could easily overpower you if she got the upper hand… however…" Midna said when she made herself known when she appeared from the shadows near Pesky.

"As you can see I'm not so… physically gifted but since I can control shadows… don't really need brute force to get what I want when my shadow magic can do the work for me." Midna said when she made a few shadow clones of Midna that moved to grip his arms after pulling them to the side and thanks to Pesky being nude, she saw Pesky's cocks and they were both hard while she raised an eyebrow.

"Already hard?, guess you were not kidding about getting used to this if you were expecting a good time." Midna said while Pesky blushed a bit from that.

"Not my fault… just happens and my body is more or less just reacting to it." Pesky said while Midna shrugged.

"Well no matter, time to start the fun officially, still I don't want to get on these dry so…" Midna said before she floats over Pesky while he was forced to lay back in the air by the shadow doubles which at least gave him a way to tell up from down for now and Midna moved to sit her body on Pesky's face while one of the doubles used their free hand to keep him from pulling his head back from Midna's now seen folds.

"Hehe, do a good job with pleasing me and I may please you in turn, I'm going to have these cocks inside of me wheather you like it or not but can't say we both can't have a little fun right?" Midna teased when she moved her pussy on Pesky's mouth a few times.

Pesky blushed more from the sight but instead of fighting this, he started to eat her out, the sooner he did this, the sooner he could leave, he just hoped Wilykit was alright.

Meanwhile back in Wilykit's room…

Wilyhit was growling as she looks at the double of Midna floating near her, it looked like Midna in shape for the most part but it was well… think Dark Link from most early games where he was lacking features like colored in eyes and stuff and you get the general idea of Shadow Midna.

"Damn you!, let me go!" Wilykit growled out while she strained against her bindings but the Shadow double used a swing of her hand and Wilykits bonds strengthened which prevented her from not only moving, the parts connecting to the ground vanished and the bindings were nowhere to be seen while only cuffs of darkness were on Wilykit's wrists and ankles.

This is when the double moved Wilykit onto all fours and while she was blushing a bit at the posture, the shadow double of Midna approached her ass and gripped her skirt that she still wore and slipped the skirt and panties off of the Thundarian.

"H-Hey!" Wilykit tried to say but was shut up for now when a bandana like gag of Darkness was formed over her mouth which kept her mouth shut.

Didn't stop Wilykit from giving muffled growls, groans, and what not when Shadow Midna placed her hands on Wilykit's ass and spreads the Thundarian woman's ass cheeks and while the clone had no mouth, it made a tongue like bit where a mouth would be while making a hole to make a faux mouth a moment later before the double starts to lick Wilykit's folds intensely from the get go.

That caused Wilykit to get wide eyes and groans when she felt how rough the licking was and as this went on, the double used a hand to smack her ass a couple times and while the hands were small, they helped make things sting which unintentionally worked up Wilykit more and more as time goes on.

Back with Pesky…

Right now he was still eating Midna out while he groans when he felt his upper cock getting sucked by Midna when she was able to get it into her mouth while she stroked his lower cock with another double summoned do do so.

Pesky fidgets a bit before the doubles pinning his arms moved his hands to Midna's ass cheeks and he blushed more when he could feel how soft Midna was, one thing that helped with the blush is because since he and Midna were around similar heights, Midna didn't have to adjust her position much to let Pesky please her unlike Wilykit who had to squat down big tim for some eat out moments.

That got Pesky in some kind of reflex out of his control to grip Midna's ass a few times which made her moan from the feeling while she continues to suck Pesky's cock while his orgasm was slowly approaching and the same could be said for Midna when her own orgasm was slowly approaching thanks to how worked up she was earlier.

It took a minute before she groans loudly when she came hard on Pesky's face while her juices filled his mouth thanks to Pesky having a habit of having his mouth as wide as open as possible so he could get his tongue as deep as possible.

Thanks to that he was forced to drink her juices entirely while not much of a mess hit him and he groans when he came hard in Midna's mouth and into the air over her thanks to the lower cock being stroked as well.

Thanks to Midna pretty much being on his face, any sperm that landed on Midna pretty much hit her back and ass for the most part and as Midna drank the sperm shooting into her mouth.

Thanks to that, Pesky shuddered and shake when he could feel how eager Mida was when she really worked to not spill a drop and when Pesky rode out his orgasm with Midna doing the same, she pulled her mouth off of Pesky's cock and wiped her mouth clean with a rag of darkness that vanished a moment later.

"Phew… big load, going to enjoy this." Midna said when she moved to get off of Pesky's face and she grins when she saw how soaked his face was thanks to her juices and she made a few more clones that went to pin Pesky more to prevent issues, some even made mouths on their featureless bodies and worked to kiss him and some even felt his ass, stomach, and neck while two clones continued to hold his arms while another two went to hold his legs to prevent him from trying much.

As that happened and as Midna approached Pesky, the scene went to Wilykit in her room after she had her orgasm thanks to the double that worked her good…

Wilykit was panting behind the gag on her mouth while she looks at the bed while sweating a bit, thanks to how intense the shadow clone was, she was ate to a few orgasms already and she dripped on the bed and when the shadow clone noticed that it remade its body to form a cock that was about 10 to 11 inches long or so while 2 in width and as Wilykit was trying to recover from the tonguework she just went through, the shadow double moved to get behind Wilykit as she pants for breath more and the Thundarian woman jolts when she felt something grip her ass and touch her folds.

When she lookedb back she was surprised to see a cock on the clone and before she could even shake her head no, the double thrusts its hips forward and the clones cock went deep into Wilykit in no time and she groans loudly in her gag when the cock inside of her stretched her wide and it pretty much nearly matched Pesky's cock in size… good thing she was used to taking a cock around this size or she would be in serious trouble.

That's when the double of Midna thrusts her hips and her cock went in and out of the Wilykits pussy again and again in no time which made Wilykit moan and groan through the gag while the shadow double had her way with Wilykit.

As that happened… with Pesky and Midna…

Midna in turn was moaning as she played with her breasts while she rode the cocks inside of her, thanks to Pesky's cocks and they way they worked, while they filled a regular heighted female to the limit, Pesky's cocks shrank when blood moved back into him a bit so that he wouldn't injure Midna, not his control of course since it was in his biology, but right now his cocks were around the 8 inch mark or so possibly 9 or 10 and they were the perfect size to stretch Midna out but not rip anything and she was really riding away as the doubles she made worked to keep Pesky pinned through this.

Though as Midna was slowly getting close to her orgasm with both cocks in her ass and pussy, one of the clones faltered from Midna's lack of focus for a second and Pesky used that to try something, if she was going to use her powers on him, he would use his own powers on her.

This resulted in Pesky using a quick twist of his arm to slip free and as he points a finger at Midna who blinked in confusion, she was shot with a beam like mist from Pesky's finger… though to his shock she didn't get knocked out or have any kind of reaction to it while she raised an eyebrow as she wondered what that was about, she may have heard of Nemuina's and heard of their dream beam power and while she was somewhat irked about being hit by that when she let her guard down… well she smirks when she was amused when she saw a shocked look on Pesky.

"What's the matter?, can't put me to sleep?... well guess your power doesn't work here since this is my domain and what I say goes… you are pretty much my bitch so buckle up because I'm not stopping till your firing blanks!" Midna said in a dominating way with a grin as she rode Pesky more and more again this time with his arms bound behind his back with bonds of darkness after his arms were pulled behind his back.

Pesky groans from discomfort from the part with his arms being bound like this but he wouldn't be beaten when he thrusts his hips upward which caused Midna to bounce more which made her moan and groan from the feeling while she grins at Pesky.

"O-Oh!, trying to fight fire with fire huh!?" Midna teased while she rides Pesky's cocks more.

Pesky grits his teeth as he fought to keep from climaxing and as he felt his orgasm approaching, he could feel Midna's orgasm approaching thanks to her efforts doubling to show she was getting close until she tossed her head back and gave a strained cry of pleasure when she climaxed hard on Pesky's cock and he threw his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs as he fired his loads into Midna's eager womb and ass.

Meanwhile back in Wilykit's room…

The Shadow double was fucking Wilykit hard, she used a hand to smack Wilykit's ass again and again and as time went on and just when Wilykit didn't think this would end, the shadow double for some reason gripped her ass and thrusts her hips a bit harder and rougher.

Wilykit was confused for a moment when she felt that before she got wide eyes when she could only guess what was about to happen and as the double fucked Wilykit harder, the Double gave a few good thrusts and pushed the cock balls deep into Wilykit's womb and surprisingly climaxed inside of her with a black colored load.

Wilykit's eyes rolled back into her head when she felt that and she squirts hard on the cock inside of her when she climaxed from the creampie she just got and moans muffly through the gag.

As the two rode out their orgasms, the double tapped off first and instead of waiting for an afterglow like moment, it pulled its cock free of Wilykit's pussy and shoved it right up her ass making her come back to reality and yowled into her gag as the double starts to fuck her hard.

The scene then showed the double fucking Wilykit constantly through the night as Midna on her end did the same to Pesky when she forced him to fuck her for hours on end, by the time Midna was exhausted, the sun was about to rise and Pesky, with flaccid cocks now, was groaning as he floats in this void while Midna pants for breath in an exhausted state.

"H-Hehe… w-well… that was fun… you can go back now, doubt we will see one another again so…" Midna said before she opened a portal and a double moved to throw Pesky out but as Pesky was crossing the portal… Midna blinks as she felt herself get rapidly pulled towards Pesky before she could even scream and a moment later, Pesky fell out of the portal with a groan on Wilykits bed as the shadow double climaxes on Wilykits abused ass and back and vanished after and the bonds holding the duo vanished which caused the two to collapse on the bed and pant for breath while Pesky was glad to be free.

"W-What just happened?" Pesky asked when he had trouble processing what just happened.

Wilykit however couldn't really answer when she was still trying to recover and all she could say was this.

"C-Can deal with it later… for now… we… Zzzzzz." Wilykit tried to say before she passed out and as Pesky didn't even try to wake her, he passed out as well though as he did, his shadow thickened and a greatly irritated and tired Midna appeared while she looks around a bit.

"What the?... why am I?..." Midna tried to say as she tried to fly out of the room, but as she did, Pesky's shadow and her shadow seemed to be attached to one another and as Midna flew out the widow, she stopped mid flight with wide eyes and shot right back into the room with a comical yell and crashed right into Pesky's shadow which caused her to vanish when she was pulled into it.

She flew out and tried to fly from Pesky again and after a couple failed attempts, she floats over Pesky with one eye glaring at him and while she could try and wake the guy up, she knew he wouldn't have the energy to even talk so she just huffed in anger and flew back into Pesky's shadow to rest… she would find out what happened since she didn't want to be stuck in Pesky's shadow.

The scene fades to black on the duo plus the hitchhiker in Pesky's shadow… who knows what will happen after the two wake but one thing was clear, things would not be the same for Pesky at least.


	4. Pesky VS Goblina Horde (Genderbent Goblins from Goblin slayer)

**(Advertisement segment for Yugiohfan163, Fiery Crusader, He23t, Atomsk the Pirate King… Yugiohfan163 is taking request for commissions so please go to him for top tier solo requests.)**

**(Leaving the Advertisement since I'm not getting paid to do this, just trying to help out friends.)**

* * *

**Third Earth/ Wilykit's home/ Pesky, Wilykit**

Pesky right now was getting kissed by Wilykit when he told her he had to leave the Planet for a bit, he had a job to do and got assigned to another planet for a bit so he was more or less told to get back to work with studying the planets by his higher ups or lose his job… not like that would mess with him that much but he had a job to do and he had to do it so he could go from planet to planet legally since he was able to get into planets people couldn't get to normally thanks to his job.

Once Wilykit stopped the kiss, she smiles at Pesky.

"Good luck Pesky, you can visit and crash here whenever so if you need a break stop by." Wilykit said while she grins at the blushing Pesky who smiles at her.

"Sure thing, though until I can fix things with Midna here well…" Pesky said while Wilykit giggles when she remembered where this was going as Pesky and Midna heard grumbling in Pesky's shadow while the scene flash backed to not only how Wilykit wasn't pissed when Midna was mentioned but the reason for the grumbling that Midna gave.

* * *

_**Flashback/ Midna's hidden forest home/ Pesky, Midna, Wilykit** _

_The scene showed The trio as they were outside of Midna's city's barrier that hid the city from view._

" _So why did we come here?, not sure how you managed to get us here after what you did but…" Wilykit said with a slight growl to her voice._

_Midna rolled her eyes while she looks at Wilykit._

" _Unless you want me stuck with Pesky, I suggest you zip it otherwise we will never get anywhere." Midna said which caused Pesky to try and sooth a growling Wilykit as Midna rolled her eyes and she looks at the barrier and starts to mutter a spell to open a hole so they could enter without passing the city by._

" _Come on, my mother should be able to help." Midna said while she and an irritated Wilykit and hesitant Pesky entered and the scene went to the throne room to show a funny moment._

" _I won't be able to help you Midna." was all Midna's mother said while Midna's jaw dropped from that kind of response… unlike Most Twili Midna's mother looked like Midna in her adult form just with longer hair and a shaplier body from her more mature power and she sat on a throne and had a hand on her cheek while she looks at Pesky, Wilykit, and Midna while Midna looked agast as she looks at her mother while she gestured to Pesky and herself a few times while Midna's mother, who for now will be called, Lunar, rolled her eyes._

" _Again, no… we don't have a spell that can fix this situation you have, you'll just have to follow… Pesky was it?... and hopefully when you two return we will find a way to return you two to normal, but until then… well… pretty sure Pesky here has the leeway on where you go so… see you later dear." Lunar said while she smirks at her daughter as Pesky floats over to Midna, turned her slack jawed self away from Lunar, and gently pushed her out while Wilykit was amused at the sight and followed the duo while Lunar's advisor looks at Lunar herself after the trio left._

" _Milady, was that really wise?, I mean we have a spell that can undo that very effect since Nemuinas sometimes cause issues with out powers and stuff, granted not common knowledge but still…" The Advisor said as Lunar chuckles._

" _Think of this as a break from Midna and her antics then… while we are known as people who like to force ourselves on others and play pranks and what not, Midna goes a bit overkill in her actions and this should teach her some restraint, who knows we could get that Pesky as a return visitor if Midna can get his attention, his kind is pretty well hung and I had the pleasure of having fun with a few in my younger years and some were equipped for two barrels instead of one… now if you'll excuse me I'll be getting the book for later use when Midna returns in a few days, maybe a week since I heard from my scouts that Pesky is going off planet so I should get caught up on things since I don't have to worry about paying for damages that my daughter causes." Lunar said while her advisor facepalms._

" _Like prankster mother like prankster daughter." The advisor said as the sceen went to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Wilykit's home/ front lawn/ Pesky, Midna (In Pesky's shadow), Wilykit**

Pesky was waving goodbye to Wilykit before he flew high into the air with a smile as he went into orbit while Midna, not the space traveling type, stayed in Pesky's shadow to survive the vacuum of space though her voice was heard in Pesky's head.

" _So where are we heading anyway?"_ Midna asked as Pesky pulled out a device that gave him his latest assignment though he was curious on what was on the screen and the coordinates pretty much were leading him to a more Fantasy like planet that hasn't gotten any space tech at all so many there had magic skills.

" _Hmmm… seems like I'm to study the species on this Fantasy based planet that I'm heading to called Goblinas… a mostly female Goblin like species… weird why is my assignment this?"_ Pesky thought while Midna looks amused in her pocket dimension.

" _Maybe those hidden reports that you had on Tarzanians and Thundarians and myself were sent to your bosses and you got changed from observing plants and animals to pretty much mating like one to see how they do with you?"_ Midna chipped in while Pesky shook his head… though he got wide eyes when he had a bad feeling as he looked through the logs and saw that those three logs were sent… and directly to his bosses as well… even the video files!

" _No… you didn't…"_ Pesky thought as he heard giggling in his head when he thought the worst.

" _Oh but I did, seems pretty interesting getting so many views, maybe your bosses got off on seeing you and your targets being primo stars…. Good thing I know how to use the occasional tech now you and by proxy I get to have fun with the local wildlife hehe."_ Midna thought into Pesky's head and while he wanted to strangle her… he would have to do it later since he couldn't force her out of his shadow in space… he wished he could right now and just gave a silent growl as he flew through space as Midna's laughter echoed in his mind.

As Pesky flies through space, he found out after some research that this planet was technically a sister planet, pun intended to another that had male version of Goblins, you could call it like a bond world… sometimes Pesky happens upon them.

For the most part for all intents and purposes, the worlds pretty much mirrored one another to a T, for example the Goblin males on world B forced themselves on females to reproduce…. World A did the same with Males of various species to do the same… sometimes there was the abnormality with some females of the non Goblina variaty having cocks there, probably a trait they had from an ancestor, and they were subjects that were oddly sought after since females on the planet were pretty strong with magic and males having strong power so females with cocks were to the female goblins prime prey to mate with since they had both brains and brawn… but that was a story for another day, for now Pesky had to get the right planet, thankfully the guide showed the right planet and many people that he met were genderswapped versions of the Goblin slayer cast, he had to pretend to be a fairy like being and many bought that since many here used magic and stuff.

For example, Goblin Slayer, or in this case Goblina Slayer was a beautiful woman but she always wore some light and revealing but very functional armor that hid her features, by revealing, it was mainly just hips and arms while various bits of armor covered the arms and legs in ways to keep her mobility high, Priestess was called Priest here and he was the iconic Pretty boy like person.

Though Pesky did learn one thing when he talked with Goblin Slayer, the Goblinas were not to be underestimated… Pesky came up with a lie that said he was just studying the Goblins for research and while technically not a lie, he didn't tell the full truth either but what he learned was interesting.

For starters, many men taken were drained daily, sometimes for days on end, for the males captured by the Goblin females, they were pretty much drained day by day and it wasn't unheard of for some males to die of dehydration, male Goblins, as rare as they are are normally well guarded and pretty much really weak versions of the Goblin's on World B, not being used in fights and only for mating purposes.

Finally one warning from Goblin Slayer was that no matter what, never under any circumstances get captured, the Goblinas normally hinder the captive in some way and if Pesky was caught, unless he knew how to fight they may try and injure his wings so he couldn't fly away.

Now that made Pesky gulp when he heard that… seems this mission had a serious risk.. Physically his best traits were his speed and flight… take away those and easy pickings… made him really question if his bosses were punishing him with a hard assignment like this for the videos.

Though Midna was having the time of her life laughing her bubblebutt off when she was listening in on this while Pesky mentally told her to shut it since he was listening in on places that he could go to from the Goblin Slayer on various places Pesky could visit where a small number of Goblinas normally came when they were on the hunt for the occasional male, a small scouting party.

Pesky thanks Goblina Slayer when he waved goodbye to her while she was quiet and hums as the male Elf Archer looks at her.

"You sure letting him go like that is wise?" Male Elf Archer said while Goblina Slayer hums.

"Maybe not but given he seemed pretty adamant, it would be pretty tough to talk him out of going to view some Goblinas… besides plenty of people research Goblina's though surprised a male would do that given how hard it will be for a male like him to avoid a Goblina's sense of smell." Goblina Slayer said while she drank a bit of her drink while she was careful to not knock her helmet off her head.

Male Elf Archer and the others in the Goblina Slayer's party all look at one another and shrug when they went back to their meals, with how detailed the questions were from Pesky, it wouldn't be too hard to figure out that Goblina's were dangerous creatures to be around with at the best of times so Pesky would keep his distance in his observations right?

Wrong…

The scene showed Pesky while he was flying high above the treetops where Goblina Slayer told him where the Goblina's would be at and he was a bit surprised to see a group of them, three to be exact.

To his surprise as well, the trio were… not bad looking if he was honest, they were short in stature like he was for their basic Goblina species though he heard there were bigger ones.

The Goblina's in general looked more like halfling like humanoid but with more shapely bodies, they had surprisingly cute roundish faces while one of them looked a bit angular, they had loincloth and cloth like bras though they looked to be for warmth when they were made with fur, their general cup size was around, at least to Pesky, C to D in size, to the average person, looked to be around B to C in size.

As Pesky flew near them while trying to keep in hiding, what he didn't count on was that it wasn't just three of them that he saw since he was unaware of a fourth moving around him from the side that Midna noticed but she kept quiet when this would be interesting, Pesky wanted a better look at them so he could get a good description of them.

They had various hairstyles if Pesky could call them hairstyles, one had a ponytail on the back of her head, another was just bald, and another had a full head of hair, either the parent of the Goblina influenced how their hair grew or it was a style.

Though as Pesky rubbed his chin in thought and got ready to write what he was seeing in his digital journal, the bush next to him rustles which caused Pesky to blink and when he looked to where the source was… he saw to his shock a grinning Goblina and while Pesky was quiet… Minda pretty much spoke for him though only he could hear it.

" _Clever girl."_ was all Midna said as the Goblina jumped Pesky and he screams in terror while the other Goblina women smirk as they approached the now captive Pesky while he was tied with vines on the ground.

As the four Goblina women apprioach Pesky, Midna looks amused as the Goblina's look confused when they saw Pesky and one even tapped his cheek with a toe to see if he was real.

Pesky groans a few times from the taps and the Goblinas look at one another and shrug when they moved to his groin area to see how equipped he was… at first they were both surprised and let down with the two cocks that looked underwealming, but after some stroking to get him to life, they were shocked and very turned on when they saw the twin monster cocks on Pesky and grin at one another while they knew they would have a lot of fun and after quickly stripping from their loincloths, all four Goblina ladies were licking the cocks on Pesky to get him warmed up and he groans from the feeling.

The Goblinas used their hands to stroke his cocks while they felt him twitch in their hands, to not waste any sperm, two of them moved to get over Pesky's cocks with the cocks aimed at their pussies and the two of them dropped down with strained grins when they took most of Pesky's cocks into their pussies which made not only Pesky groan from the feeling but the two Goblina's as well while the remaining two went to suck on Pesky's balls while he grits his teeth from how forceful the four women were with him.

For every raise and drop it was like the two getting fucked by him when they rode his cock were trying to force his load right from him and with his balls getting sucked, it was like they were trying to get him to produce more to fire right into their wombs… thanks to their height and stuff plus with them being pretty aggressive, Pesky's body didn't have time to adjust the sizes so he was pretty much getting both his 12 inch cocks ridden hard by the Goblina women and their wombs were barraged again and again by the cocks when they were merciless in their riding actions.

It didn't take long for Pesky to grit his teeth and he groans loudly when he came hard inside of the two Goblina women's pussies which caused them to groan loudly from the feeling when they were filled so much that their wombs started to bloat while the other two Goblina women were turned on big time by this when they saw how virile Pesky was.

"O-Oh!... Oh fuck!" Pesky groans out as he rode out his orgasm, by the time he tapped off the two Goblina women were well and truely bloated with sperm which pretty much garunteed a knock up for them while they were pulled off the cocks by the remaining two and they went to ride Pesky's cocks while the other two Goblina's took a moment to recover as Pesky groans from the feeling, getting tied up was new since the other other time was with Mida but that was mainly around his arms so he couldn't figure out how to actually do much, the Goblina's for now didn't care about that since they were having fun or had fun with Pesky just now.

The Goblina's worked another load from Pesky's balls which fired into their wombs which caused them to scream in pleasure while they rode out their own orgasms and when they tapped off and recovered while Pesky pants on the ground, the four Goblina's smirk at one another when they picked up Pesky and carried him away from the area while one made sure to get the clothing that was dropped on the ground.

After that happened, and a few minutes passed when the area was deserted, Goblina Slayer appeared from a different direction and she hums when she looks around the area.

"Hmmm…" Goblina Slayer hummed as the examined things but the scene went from her to Pesky as he was brought to a large group of Goblina women while some were busy with the occasional human or other male type of monster from around and Pesky was brought to a really old Goblina woman who looked like the leader of the group and she hums when she heard one of the Goblina woman who had their way with Pesky speak with her in a language that Pesky couldn't understand for a bit while he was dropped on the ground near the remaining three.

Though Pesky was surprised when the Old Goblina woman spoke in the english language.

"I see… so this one was watching you three for some reason and your sister Goblina made sure he was captured and you enjoyed the spoils of the capture is that right?, well not bad with the two cocks and massive as well?... ah if I were younger but considering this being looks like a rare offworlder, I would suggest letting speak with me… you four get cleaned since you reak of sex, now untie him since I doubt he would fly away." The Elder said while the four Goblina's looked hesitant and moved to follow that order and let Pesky go while he looks confused.

"Why think I won't fly away?" Pesky asked while the Goblina woman smirks at Pesky.

"Well first off considering you were looking for my girls from what I heard from some hidden spies in the nearby town to keep me in the loop, I would say flying away now would be a bad idea… or am I wrong Offworlder." The Elder said surprising Pesky.

"Wait… you know who I am?... you have a mind reading spell?" Pesky asked while the Elder chuckles.

"Well there is that but there is also this that was passed to me, when you were brought here, you dropped this and it told me everything about you, reminds me of that other Offworlder I met in my younger years…" The Elder said when she held Pesky's tablet like device in her hand much to Pesky's shock as the elder smirked at him.

"Wait an offworlder?, what makes you say I'm not from this world aside from that?" Pesky asked while the Elder gave him a half lidded look and hits him on the head with her cane.

"OW!" Pesky said while he held his head as the Elder shook your head.

"Your not the first offworlder to try and visit this world and while they kept pretty quiet this younger body of mine back then really turned heads hehe… brings back memories…" The Elder said while the scene went back to the past to show the Elder in a much younger body while she looked attractive.

* * *

**Flashback/ Outside of the hidden Goblina lair/ Elder (Younger version), Offworlder**

_The scene showed the Goblina Elder and the Offworlder who was a taller humanoid while the Goblin Elder, though not an Elder at the time had a shapely body like a Goddess among Goblina and she and the Offworlder, after he managed to talk the Goblina's into not attacking him, the duo were talking after the Offworlder helped the young Goblina Elder to read and write and the duo were talking together and having a pretty good time doing so… it was unusual since Goblina's normally don't do this while the Offworlder made various hand gestures and after saying something like he was leaving the planet soon, he and the Goblina moved in for a kiss though the scene went to reality to show..._

* * *

**Present/ Goblina hidden next/ Pesky, Midna (Currently in Pesky's shadow), Goblina's**

...The Goblina Elder when she was too into her memories and was trying to kiss a screaming Pesky.

"Take me!" The Goblina elder said while she made a comical kissy face at Pesky while she gripped his shoulders to try and pull him in.

"Let me go old lady!" Pesky begged which caused the scene to go to a moment later to show Pesky and the Goblina elder as the Goblina Elder cleared her throat. **(Note from TME, not counted in word count… look up Hanase baba with food wars and you'll get the idea.)**

"M-My apologies, got lost in the memories, anyway simply put since guys like you are normally pretty friendly I'll let the girls here know you are here to have fun with them and stuff, our place is a friendly place compared to most Goblina nests, for the most part any guy or creature you see is normally either bandits or a hostile creature that we are taming for a better use… nuff said on why you see many creatures and people here, in fact were placed under a special protection so that Goblina Slayer can't touch us without reason, however we have various conditions to keep that protection in effect so we don't get attacked…. For example we don't attack any people in nearby villages so we don't get attention, we have full range of prey from the creatures of the forest to bandits, beings like you from off world, and others as well so we not breaking rules." The Elder said as she grins at Pesky.

"Tell you what… impregnate a few Goblina's here and I won't give you issues if you want to leave later." The Elder said while Pesky pales and backed away from the Elder while she got a comically angry look on her face.

"Not me you nimrod!, them!" The Elder said as she points away from Pesky and herself to have Pesky look over and gulps when she saw plenty of lustful Goblina's nearby when they look at him while he chuckles nervously.

"Oh boy…" was all Pesky said when he was swarmed by many Goblinas and the Elder smirks when Pesky was dragged away with a scream again when he was put into many sexy situations with the Goblinas.

For one round, his upper and lower cock were being sucked hard by two larger Hobgoblinas who were more human sized while two Goblinas sucked his balls, another was getting her pussy eaten out by Pesky while he fingered their pussies one was even grinding her folds on his bare body.

This caused Pesky to really groaning when he couldn't believe how 0 to 100 things got… thankfully none of them went for his ass.

The two Hobgoblinas keep on sucking his cocks for a bit while they enjoyed the tastes of Pesky's cocks while the Goblina's getting their pussies pleased groan when Pesky really worked them up.

Pesky takes a bit to climax but when he did he groans and came hard inside of the Hobgoblina's mouths which made them groan from the amount fired in their mouths while they were surprised by the amount, they heard how productive Pesky was but didn't expect it by this much.

However this turned the Goblina horde around Pesky on more when they realized they would get plenty of sperm from him which showed with the next round showing the Goblina's moving so that the Hobgoblina's were riding Pesky's cocks with intense actions and as this went on, he was forced to eat out a different Goblina's pussy while he had hands on her ass cheeks and he was thrusting his hips this time so he could fuck the Hobgoblina's pussies hard and fast as time goes on.

While this went on Midna was frowning since things were going from less forced and more to a willing fun time for Pesky and with how eager his thrusts were, seems he really went wild with the Hobgoblina's pussies and they really groan from the pleasure and play with the other Hobgoblina's breasts, they were more human sized beings so they had more human sized breasts so they had official D cup breasts and they really moan when they played with their bodies.

This went on for a bit with Pesky's orgasm getting closer and closer until he came hard inside of the Hobgoblina's pussies which in turn caused them to climax hard on his cocks and Pesky rode out his orgasm with great force which caused the two hobgoblina's womba to bloat and when Pesky tapped off with a groan, he pants for breath though before he could recover, more Goblinas came to have fun with him when one took the chance to ride both cocks with her ass and pussy which really made her moan from the feeling while Pesky had enough of the submissive stuff and surprised the Goblina woman when he moved so that he forced her onto her back and before she could get angered, she was moaning when Pesky fucked the Goblina woman hard while he had his hands on her breasts which really made her groan as her toes curled from the feeling.

The Goblinas, Hobgoblinas, and many other ranks of Goblinas all look on as Pesky fucked the Goblina under him harder before he smashed his lips on the Goblinas which really surprised the Goblina into blushing while she wrapped her legs around Pesky's waist and hugged him around the shoulders so he couldn't pull free… not like he would pull free from such tight holes and well… pretty sure if he tried to do that he would be forced to creampie another so why fight it when he came in other Goblinas already.

Some Goblinas were fucked on all fours, some were fucked with lifting and lowering actions thanks to how light some of the more petite Goblinas were.

All in all Pesky was fucking the Goblinas one after the other though unlike with Midna who was able to go for hours and Pesky who could do the same, they more or less had breaks… with the Goblinas, they pretty much drained Pesky without rest, so much so that when he got with another Goblina, he worked up a sweat but he felt fatigue kicking in when he fucked them all for four hours straight and as he was pretty much fucking two Goblinas pussies, his orgasm approached him fast while each thrust made the Goblina's asses ripple with each thrust and in no time, Pesky grits his teeth and groans loudly when he came hard inside of the Goblinas with great force and as he rode out his orgasm, he got a dizzy feeling in his head and before he even finished climaxing, he fell forward and blacked out as he rests on the Goblina's bodies and they looked confused when they heard snoring while Pesky's cocks throbbed inside of them as he unloads more sperm into them, when he tapped off, the Goblinas around him who have yet to have a turn frowned from the lack of fun though as some muttered in their own language to try and wake the Nemunia, the Elder rolled her eyes and used a wooden staff to hit some on the head.

"Oh relax you horny bitches there are plenty of cocks around for you all to have fun with, can't killed this one by dehydrating him to Death, we only kill those who threaten us or if they are some kind of beast… bring him to a room or something to let him rest, if he wants to stay or go he can do so but not before we have more fun with him later since he will need to pay rent hehe…" The Goblina Elder said while she grins at the younger Goblina women who gave fanged grins when a Hobgoblin woman pulled Pesky free from the two Goblina women's pussies and as they groan and feel the loads leak out, the Elder smirks when she saw Pesky snoozing like a log without a care in the world right now and the Elder rubs her chin when she looks at the group.

"Still making sure he stays for a long time will be good so girls… try and get to know this Offworlder, we could probably get him to stay for a long time if we play our cards right." The Goblina Elder said with a fanged grin as she and the other Goblinas chuckle though while Pesky was unaware of this, Midna was and while she would just shake it off as an old woman's rambling to get people pumped… as the scene fades to black why did Midna have a feeling things would get bad soon for Pesky if she didn't do something?


	5. Pesky and Midna VS Goblina Tribe and Goblina Slayer

**The scene opened up to show TME while he looked at his ship as it was getting repaired by a professional repairman.**

**He then noticed the readers which caused him to grin.**

" **Oh hey everyone, welcome to a new chapter of Interplanetary Pesky, right now is the Part 2 of Pesky and possibly Midna VS the Goblinas… maybe more as well before Pesky leaves the planet… until that happens expect a lot of lemons more or less since I don't have to deal with many plot issues to build on or explain, though if I leave something out, feel free to let me know, and instead of going on with this, I'll just get to the story…" TME said as the scene shifted to Pesky while he woke in darkness...**

* * *

**?/?/?/ Pesky**

"U-Ugh…." Pesky muttered while he opened his eyes and saw he was in a familiar darkness and saw Midna floating near him.

"Seems you are finally awake, nice to see you looking normal instead of having a idiotic grin on your sleeping face." Midna said while she sat in the air before Pesky with crossed legs and a hand on her face to support her head while Pesky blinks at what Midna said and smirks at her.

"What?, worried about me?" Pesky said as Midna got a ticked off look on her face and kicked Pesky in the face away from her while she had a small blush.

"Dream on!, I'm stuck with you so I don't know what would happen if you died, best case senario, I could be freed though stuck on this planet, second worst is I died with you and absolute worst is that I'm still alive and can't move far from your corpse so chances are until it decomposes I won't be able to get you out of this place or planet period… so guess what two dick… you maybe a good fuck but I'm not doing something as stupid as worry for you since my fault or not I'm technically your prisoner now so Mr. Jailer, I should let you know that those Goblinas are planning something to try and keep you here or something." Midna said as Pesky had swirls in his eyes from Midna's kick.

Once he recovered, he shook his head and frowned when he looked at Midna while she had her hands behind her head and smirked at Pesky.

"Yeah well even if you are right, pretty sure after what we heard from the chieftain, they won't do much to try and force me to stick around otherwise Goblina Slayer will do as her name?… title?... whatever and slays these Goblinas… anyway I need to get back to reality?... out of this void?... whatever… just need a way to get back so I can tell where I was put and plan things from there." Pesky said while Midna rolled her eyes.

"Aye Aye warden though just an FYI… if you need my help just give me a call though don't expect it to be for free if you get what I mean, just remember that so you'll keep on your tiny toes." Midna said as she opened a portal while Pesky rolled his eyes as he floated by Midna.

"Got it Bubblebutt, I'll make sure that if I get saved by you I'll let you have your way with me again if I'm unguarded in my sleep, doubt I would enjoy it otherwise since I would be confused if you actually tried to be nice to me out of the goodness of your heart." Pesky said which made Midna blink and blush as she growled at Pesky but before she could do anything he exits the portal while she crossed her arms.

"Hmph… says the guy who enjoyed this bubblebutt last time." Midna said while she had a blush on her face when she knew Pesky wouldn't hear her at all since he left the void.

* * *

**Goblina Nest/ ?/ Pesky**

When Pesky exits the portal, he saw that he was in a nice looking, if earthy room while he was on a bed, when he exited from the portal he was on his back on the bed and saw that aside from a single candle for light, a nightstand nearby, and a bed he was on, the room was pretty bare boned.

Pesky sat up on the bed and rubbed his head where Midna kicked him and he moved to float in the air before he floats towards the door and opened it, when he looked outside of the room he saw he was on a second floor that was makeshift, seems the Goblinas made good use of the location they were in and long story short, while not technological, they at least had some building skills to form basic housing which would explain the room's construction.

Though as Pesky closed the door to look around, he saw a Goblina approach him and she noticed Pesky was awake and smiles when she approached him, thanks to his nude state, she saw his cocks and thanks to Pesky not understanding their language, Pesky was surprised when Pesky was moved against a nearby wall and the Goblina woman moved to suck his lower cock in no time.

That caused Pesky to groan when he didn't expect that this soon after he woke but his cocks were not complaining when they got hard in no time.

The Goblina woman in turn adjusts her body so that she wouldn't gag as she sucked Pesky's cock more while she used her hands to stroke Pesky's upper cock while he groans more from the feeling and his cocks start to throb thanks to this Goblina woman's actions and after a couple minutes, Pesky threw his head back and he groans when he came hard from his cocks and the Goblina woman worked to drink the load down when she expected that though considering she still looked surprised, she must have been a new one for Pesky and as he rode out his orgasm, he felt his upper cock getting stroked vigorously to help him ride out his orgasm ahd when he tapped off with a small moan, he pants for breath as he tried to recover from that though his lower cock was licked clean by the Goblina woman as she wanted to continue things when she noticed Pesky was still hard.

After she finished cleaning Pesky off, Pesky was the one to surprise her this time when he forced her onto her back and though she got a bit ticked from that, she was surprised to see Pesky between her legs and he smirks at the confused look on her face.

"Hehe, not sure if you can understand me but considering I may be here for a bit… might as well get some practice in trying to be more aggressive." Pesky said before he starts to lick the Goblina's folds and she in turn, while not getting what Pesky said, groans when she felt Pesky eating her out all of a sudden and he was doing really well when she had trouble focusing on moving her body… hey Goblinas were the aggressive type, not used to getting pleased by choice by males and rarely had experience with females… and from this Goblina's reactions, seems she was either a virgin or was not experienced enough to have fun with females in full.

Either way for Pesky, he didn't mind as he enjoyed eating the Goblina out, she pretty much gave him a good BJ for her level of skills so he might as well return the favor, This resulted in the Goblina's toes curling as she didn't expect Pesky being this intense while she felt his tongue going deep into her folds again and again and as that went on, a few Goblinas and Hobgoblinas had came up to see what the moaning was about and saw what was going on, thanks to this group of Goblinas and Hobgoblinas being a new group, they grin when they saw this happen and as they moved to circle the duo, Pesky noticed and he saw that there were two Hobgoblinas and 3 Goblinas.

He didn't feel fear when he saw that there was pure lust in their eyes and instead of speaking since they wouldn't understand him, Pesky moved to aim his cocks, his lower one at the Goblina woman's pussy and he pushed his hips forward and his cock was buried deep in the Goblina woman's pussy and she groans as a result and in no time, Pesky fucked the Goblina woman deeply and as his upper cock grinds against the Goblina woman's bud, his lower one rammed into the Goblina's womb again and again thanks to how strong Pesky's thrusts were.

The Goblina was groaning and moaning through gritted teeth when she couldn't believe how intense Pesky was with her and some Goblinas and Hobgoblinas were fingering their pussies as they watched Pesky fuck their sister Goblina more and more while her own orgasm was getting closer until she threw her head back and groans when she climaxed on Pesky's cock and he grits his teeth and groans when he came hard inside of the Goblina woman's womb and his upper cock fired his load on the Goblina's face, breasts, and some sperm lands on her stomach while some lands in her mouths.

This caused a few onlookers to climax on their fingers and when Pesky rode out his orgasm, he took a second to look at the pleased Goblina and smirks at her.

"Hehe, not sure what kind of plan your leader has but as long as I'm not forced to stick around, don't mind giving a good time here." Pesky said and while no one understood him, when he pulled his cock free of the Goblinas pussy, he looks at the Goblinas and Hobgoblinas and smirks at them while gesturing for a Hobgoblina to approach… might as well enjoy this and since he was most likely going to deal with more aggressive ladies… he knew this after his run in with Wilykit but thanks to Midna being a beast all her own in stamina plus her magical skills… Pesky really had his work cut out for him.

This resulted in him fucking a Hobgoblina on all fours while she groans whorishly while the other Hobgoblina's pussy was soaked and when Pesky gestured for her to approach, the reason was pretty simple when the scene showed Pesky eating the Hobgoblina out while she moans at the feeling… granted the position was a little odd given she had to spread her legs out wide to avoid stepping on her sister Hobgoblina but it was worth it when she felt Pesky eat her out hard while he fucked the Hobgoblina on the ground.

The Goblinas were both turned on and curious since again they were mostly aggressive so stuff like this was either rare for them to see or a new experience since not many were willing to please them so they blushed a bit as Pesky fucked the Hobgoblina to a rather intense orgasm while the one getting ate out had an orgasm as well.

The scene then showed both Hobgoblinas in a slightly different position with one Hobgoblina on her back while another was over her doggystyle and in no time Pesky was fucking their pussies mercilessly, granted he was getting hungry from working up a sweat and needed to bathe but he would do that after he finished his fun.

As this thought process went on, he continues to fuck the Hobgoblinas and as that went on, his orgasm got closer while their own got closer while the two Hobgoblina moan and groan from the feeling of Pesky's cock barraging their wombs and in no time, Pesky's cocks throb while the duo's orgasms were approaching and in no time, Pesky snarls when he pushed his cocks balls deep into the Hobgoblin's pussies and filled their wombs with sperm and as a result the duo Hobgoblinas threw their heads back and groan as they came hard on Pesky's cocks to milk them for all he had and when he tapped off with a groan, he pants for breath while he had his tiny hands on the upper Hobgoblina's ass as he takes a moment to recover.

Though as Pesky was recovering, he noticed some Goblinas wanting a turn but Pesky shook his head and while the Goblinas were disappointed, Pesky made some gestures to try and tell them he was hungry and needed to bathe when he pats his stomach and rubbed his body in a bathing way and though the gestures were somewhat odd to them, the Goblinas got the idea and one Hobgoblina who joined the group just now gestured for Pesky to follow her.

As Pesky did so, he had an idea and stops for a second and speaks much to the Hobgoblinas confusion and some Goblinas as well, even the elder when Pesky was near her since they had to pass the main room of the Goblina nest.

"Hey Midna, considering things, you may want to make yourself known since I doubt you can stay in my shadow forever… probably need to eat and stuff." Pesky said to his shadow and while the Elder thought he had a screw loose though many were shocked when Pesky's shadow seemed to warp and what not like something was oozing from it though in a quick way as Midna exits Pesky's shadow while she had a frown on her face.

"Considering I can come and go from your shadow, doubt I would have to worry about getting captured though spooking these bitches does make my day a bit." Midna said while she looked amused as many Goblinas and Hobgoblinas and the rare goblin all were shocked and the Elder looked surprised from seeing Midna herself.

"My my… who are you?, and how did you come out of Pesky's shadow?, is this some kind of new magic?" The Elder asked when she approached the duo though Midna rolled her eyes.

"Not quite, you could say I'm Pesky's prisoner more or less." Midna said as Pesky rolled his eyes.

"More like accidental, you see…" Pesky said before he starts to explain things and the Elder nods her head a few times and when Pesky finishes his story while he left out Midna's suspisions, the Elder hums.

"I see… so this Twili if I heard her species right, Midna, forced herself on you and a past lover but thanks to some issues with your powers not working quite right, your powers caused her to be stuck near you or in your shadow and now she is an unwilling tagalong is that right?" The Elder said as Pesky nods his head.

"Yeah, more or less, Midna isn't too bad though as you can see she is a bit… abrasive… but eh… I am getting used to her… figured she could get a bite to eat and stuff while I get bathed but thats after she eats, we have a bit of a range issue, if I move too far then she will get forced after me and into my shadow." Pesky explains as the Elder hums.

"Let me see…" The Elder said while she looked at Pesky and Midna and Pesky's shadow and the Elder hums.

This confused the floating duo though as they look at one another, Midna and Pesky were shocked when they were hit on their heads a bit by the Elder's staff and they held their head in pain.

"What the hell old lady!?" Midna growled out while the Elder chuckles.

"Hehehe, try and move away from Pesky, I may not have much in magical knowhow but I know enough to undo this little issue a little… you should have free range to about two nests worth of distance… and considering Pesky is in the center of the next you should have two nests of distance to work with." The Elder said while Midna blinks a bit at that when she momentarily forgot her aching head.

Before anyone could say anything, Midna flew from the nest while Pesky rubbed his head and Midna was laughing greatly as she flew around the area though Midna got a bit to far and felt the familiar tug and in no time she was launched back hard into Pesky's shadow when she was forced through a few openings in the nest and thankfully no crashes on the way,

Pesky sweatdrops at how hard Midna dived in his shadow unwillingly and while Pesky worried for her a bit, he remembered that she was pretty much in a void and when she reappeared she grumbles with a blush though she looks at a smirking Elder Goblina.

"Thanks… for that." Midna said while she was blushing a bit… seems she was not used to giving thanks and stuff.

Pesky chuckles at that.

"Awww… not used to giving compliments?, pretty cute." Pesky said before he was hit on the head by Midna.

"Quiet you." Midna said with a blush on her face as the elder chuckles.

"Well unless there are other issues, I suggest Pesky gets a bite to eat and bathe though what will you do?" The Elder said as Midna shrugged.

"I may get a bite as well but I may as well have a bit of fun here or there since I'll need to wait for mr. two dick to get a meal and bathe." Midna said while Pesky rubbed his face again while he grumbles as he floats away from Midna.

"Well have fun, I'll be getting some food and stuff." Pesky said as he floats away while he followed the Hobgoblina out of the room and Midna rolled her eyes from that.

She looks at the Elder and while she did keep quiet on some things she did grin when she asks this.

"So where is the grub and some primo Goblins that have the cocks?" Midna asked while the Elder chuckles a bit when she gestured for Midna to follow her.

As this went on with Midna getting a separate meal, Pesky was well in eating a good meal while the Hobgoblina who guided him watched him eat and she was surprised with how much he ate, honestly she wondered where all of that food went though chalked it up to it going to help his cock sizes.

Once Pesky finished, he and the Hobgoblina went to one of the bathing rooms and after Pesky took care of business, he and the Hobgoblina were bathing one another to wash one anothers backs.

Though as the cleaning went on, things went a bit sex based when the Hobgoblina reached around Pesky and gripped his upper cock and starts to stroke it though as Pesky shuddered from the feeling and his cocks start to get hard, the scene went to Midna to show what was going on her end and well… after she got a quick meal… she was pretty much riding a Futa Goblinas cock shockingly enough with moans and groans.

To interrupt for a moment to explain… some Goblinas and Hobgoblinas had a mutation that gave them both a cock and pussy while some even had testicles though they were even rarer.

This resulted in another Goblina that fucked her ass hard though this one was a futa Hobgoblina and like the rare hobgoblina, Futa Hobgoblinas like her were rarer and though powerful they were more or less trained to guard the nest so they don't have much in terms of letting off steam and Midna moans when her ass was fucked by a massive cock while she sucked a Goblinas cock after one moved to force its cock into her mouth.

Midna was a bit surprised by that but she quickly adapts and worked to suck the Goblina off while her tongue ran along her shaft's underside and the Goblina groans from how good Midna was, honestly it a lot better having a willing female and while there was the occasional Hobgoblina or Goblina for fun and Gobins and Hobgoblins so they could train their pussies, they didn't have the skills Midna had when she even used a hand to tease her folds while she rides and tightens her ass and pussy on the futa Hobgoblina and futa Goblina under her cocks respectively which made the duo really groan from the feeling and fucked Midna harder as a result.

Midna had a slightly fucked up look on her face while her one seen eye, thanks to her mask, rolled back in her head a bit as she groans and muffly moans as she sucked the Goblina's cock more and as their orgasms get closer, the Goblina getting sucked off starts to face fuck Midna while the Futa Hobgoblina in her ass fucked her harder while the Goblina under Midna gripped her hips and thrusts her hips while her cock barraged her womb again and again and as this went on, their orgasms get close and in no time, Midna muffly groans when she came hard on the cocks and the two Goblinas and the Hobgoblina both roared when they came hard inside of Midna's mouth, ass, and pussy which made her orgasm stronger while their pussies and in the Futa Hobgoblinas case, balls throbbed in overtime to unload more sperm in Midna.

When the three tapped off, they had to take 5 and that left Midna alone though she smirks at a few Goblinas and Hobgoblinas looking at the Goblins and Hobgoblin and some even look at her with lust.

That caused Midna to smirk when she leaned back on her knees and from between her legs, she used some magic to mold shadows on her body to form a cock that pretty much looked and felt natural on her body minus testicles and the Goblinas and Hobgoblinas blush at the sight.

Midna smirks when she summoned a few shadow doubles and they had large cocks of their own which really made the Goblinas and Hobgoblinas blush though the come get me gesture from Midna and her shadow doubles caused the scene to go to a bit later with Midna fucking a Goblina while she was on her back on a flat table like rock so Midna grins when she saw how well this Goblina took a cock and some shadow doubles were having fun with other Hobgoblinas and Goblinas.

As that went on, some heavy armored footsteps approached the Elder and when she looks over, she looked amused when she saw who it was.

"Ah, Goblina Slayer, may I help you with something?" The Elder said as the now identified Goblina Slayer looked around silently when she watched some Goblins and Goblinas and their larger variants have their way with some humans and Midna while Midna has her fun with some.

Normally Goblina Slayer would have attacked them all but given she knew that most of these people were wanted bandits and stuff, she held back on her urge to attack Goblinas since this particular nest was protected for observation purposes… still didn't sit well with her and stuff but she looked at the Elder and got to the point.

"What is this creature and where is Pesky Dust?" Goblina Slayer said with a matter of fact tone to her voice as the Elder chuckles.

"Well he should be getting done bathing right now if he is not having fun with one of my Hobgoblina women, he just ate as well, don't worry unlike most nests we won't force him to stick around but he may come back for more fun with my girls since some would be most likely pregnant with how much sperm was pumped into them." The Elder said as the Goblina Slayer rolled her unseen eyes under her helmet.

"And this creature?" Goblina Slayer asked when she talked about Midna and The Elder filled Goblina Slayer in on what Midna was and Goblina Slayer huffed when she heard that.

"So Offworlders huh?, heard about them once or twice from rumors but makes sense now with Pesky asking so many questions back then." Goblina Slayer, or GS for short said while the Elder looks amused.

"Curious being that he is, if you want you could visit him if you are worried about him, might as well take advantage of the situation if you want and get some stress relief or something, guy has two impressive cocks my girls enjoy." The Elder said while GS tilted her head.

"He would have fun with your breasts?" GS said while she was hit on the helmet covered head by the Elder though it didn't do anything to GS.

"I mean my horde of Goblinas and Hobgoblinas you dense twit." The Elder said as the GS hums before she starts walking away after getting directions to the bathroom and ignores the situation around her since again she wasn't allowed to attack any of them and any humans here were bandits, thieves, or murderers.

Once she got to the bathroom, she saw Pesky as he was getting his cocks ridden by a Hobgoblina and he was moaning and groaning while he watched the Hobgoblinas ass bounce in front of him.

Pesky had a blush on his face as he looks at that while he was in the water while his head was resting on a safe side and he saw Goblina slayer approach from the side while she was on dry ground and Pesky was surprised to see her.

"G-Goblina Slayer?... w-what a-ahhre you doing here?" Pesky asked while Goblina Slayer shrugged.

"Wanted to check up on you, you went missing after I told you about some places Goblinas went so I figured you got kidnapped and came to help you, though given what I heard seems you are not so much of a prisoner but more so as a guest for now." GS said while she crossed her armored arms.

"H-Hehe… I guess though Midna di-did say that w-we should l-leave soon… n-not sure w-why t-though." Pesky said as GS just bluntly said this.

"Because the Elder is planning something to keep you here, or at the very least have you come back here willingly to help impregnate more Goblinas and Hobgoblinas." GS said while she watched this Hobgoblina ride Pesky's cocks with eager bounces and her ass ripples with each bounce.

As this went on the room starts to fill with an unnoticed type of gas that slowly wafts upward, what Pesky or GS didn't expect was that Midna and GS were right and the Elder was making sure Pesky had a good reason to return later and this gas would make any female hot and bothered and while the Hobgoblina in the room was affected greatly and rode Pesky harder, GS felt a lesser effect and chalked it up to the sight that was before her when she saw the two cocks on Pesky.

Pesky noticed and he blushed a bit when he looked GS up and down a bit from the side, she had a decent figure and though the armor blocked the important bits from view, Pesky had a feeling GS was well endowed and stuff and it wasn't just her muscles.

GS noticed Pesky eyeing her and while she would normally not even THINK anything lustful and stuff… thanks to the subtle gas filling the room, GS blushed a bit when she felt desirable right now… aside from a few people who knew her, most just ignored her thanks to her cheap looking armor and stuff that was dirty and stuff so getting eyed like that did get her heart beating a bit.

Honestly Pesky didn't have to say much or anything at all when GS starts to remove her armor and Pesky blushed when he saw more of GS's body… she had plenty of scars and stuff but that didn't detract from her surprisingly bodily beauty, she had D Cup breasts, maybe E and thanks to her powerful body, Pesky doubted she had back pains to worry about and when she reached up to her helmet and removed it, Pesky blushed when he saw how much of a beauty GS was, she had blood red colored eyes and snow white hair with beautiful pale skin that wasn't sickly… all in all Pesky felt more turned on when he saw a naked GS while she had a small blush on her face when she approached Pesky and the Hobgoblina.

The scene then went to a bit later to show GS moaning and groaning when she was on all fours, the Hobgoblina was laying nearby while she was panting as sperm leaked from her ass and pussy, and Pesky was humping away at GS's holes when they went through the foreplay and what not earlier, honestly he couldn't believe how tight GS was and he was fucking her beyond hard right now when his cocks bashed into her womb again and again, it looks like the scene showed that the duo was at it for awhile because it took a minute or two more of constant humping before Pesky thrusts his hips forward and his cocks went deep into Goblina Slayers holes and he groans when he came hard inside of her womb and ass which made her stomach and womb bloat and thanks to various things happening after that once Pesky and GS were finished with their fun, Pesky and Midna were getting ready to leave the Goblina world while Pesky was waving to the ladies and GS in her armor was looking at Pesky while he flew away.

Bit anticlimatic of an ending given what was set up, however GS looks at the Elder who chuckles at the look GS gave her but GS just walked away since she had no real proof but had a feeling that what happened between her and Pesky was more than just a simple turn on and would deal with this if the elder had anything malicious planned later… for now she needed to talk with Priest and the rest of GS's team on what just happened… so who knows what would happen if Pesky makes a return trip in the future.


End file.
